Halo: Change
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: A new enemy appears and takes on a group of SPARTAN-V's and SPARTAN-II's. Blue Team is out to search for Fireteam Abaddon. Those two teams are a very close family. What'll happen when Blue Team arrives at Trivea where Fireteam Abaddon went missing?
1. Blue Team

On July 4, 2565, Blue Team was sent to Trivea. Linda-058 asked, "What are we going to do when we find Fireteam Abaddon?"

Frederic-104 answered, "We take them home. Our mission is to locate them and take them back to the UNSC Infinity."

Kelly-087 said, "Yep, John's friend is in that fireteam right."

John-117, leader of Blue Team answered, "Yes, Thomas Kay. He's known as the best in his class. Thomas has been a soldier as long as we've been fighting."

Kelly-087 said, "So, what'll happen if he betrays his people."

John-117 said, "He wouldn't do that. I know him too well. Thomas helped us fight in all of our battles. Now he's a Spartan like us in his 501st mission as a Spartan."

They appeared over Trivea and saw their D79H-TC Pelican in the sky and said, "That's there Pelican. But it seems abandoned."

They stopped there and then opened there hatch and said, "We're using our boosters to get there."

Linda-058 said, "Do you think that they were taken?"

Frederic-104 said, "You'll never find out unless we get down there."

John-117 said, "Let's move out."

They flew out of their Pelican and then flew to the surface. As soon as they got to the surface, they saw a lot of unknown enemies ahead of them and John-117 said, "They were here recently."

Frederic-104 said, "No, this was about 5 days ago."

Kelly-087 said, "Actually, Frederic is right."

John-117 sighed and said, "Fireteam Abaddon, can you here me?"

All they heard was static and Kelly-087 said, "Comms are down from here on out. Whatever you do, don't split up."

Linda-058 said, "Yep, if our comms don't work, then we can't contact base."

John-117 said, "We don't need them. We get Fireteam Abaddon and get out of here as fast as possible."

They ran forward and then the enemy appeared and John-117 saw that and asked, "What the hell are these things?"

Frederic-104 answered, "I don't know. I've never seen anything like it."

Kelly-087 said, "These have never been recorded before."

The enemy said, "You are not allowed to pass through here."

John-117 asked, "Why not?"

They answered, "Our boss said that no one can come through. We serve the Prometheans. The Prometheans serve an unknown being. We just do as they say."

John-117 said, "Even if I said that we were friends with them."

They said, "None shall pass."

Kelly-087 said, "John, we're not getting anywhere."

Frederic-104 asked, "What are we going to do?"

Linda-058 said, "We need to get moving before they send more troops here to find us and think that we went AWOL again."

John-117 sighed and started shooting at them and then they started to collapse four by four and then the enemy from inside of the camp looked at the entrance and said, "Bombs ready."

John-117 looked forward and then Frederic-104 started to walk there and John-117 grabbed him and stopped him from touching the wire and John-117 said, "Good thing that I stopped you."

Linda-058 said, "Or there would be no more Frederic-104."

Kelly-087 said, "Let's move out carefully."

John-117 said, "I agree. Let's move carefully. Now."

They charged forward and shot the enemy ahead of them and they all collapsed with ease and then snipers started shooting at them, but missed every time and John-117 said, "Terrible aim. Meaning that we're up against a new Forerunner threat if they are working for the Prometheans. Prometheans were a lot tougher than this."

Frederic-104 said, "That's because Cortana was controlling them."

Linda-058 said, "Still, if the Prometheans are back. A new AI must be involved here."

The snipers saw that they kept missing and then aimed properly and said, "Farewell Spartans."

They were about to shoot at them, but John-117 shot them off of their tower and said, "Let's move forward."


	2. Fireteam Abaddon

5 days ago, Captain Thomas Laskey said, "Fireteam Abaddon, I have a mission for you guys to do."

They heard that and walked forward and said, "Captain."

Captain Laskey said, "Today, the UNSC Delta Discovery Team found a new planet for us to explore. Trivea, your job is to check if the planet is capable of holding human life like Earth."

The leader of Fireteam Abaddon, Thomas Kay said, "Trivea is a new planet that we get to explore."

Raven Tavarez said, "OK. We'll go."

Bridget Monehi said, "A new planet for us to explore, sounds like fun."

Chelsea Forbes said, "Let's go explore."

Captain Laskey said, "If there is any chance of there being life on this planet, contact us."

Thomas said, "We got it sir."

Captain Laskey said, "Then get to work ladies."

Thomas nodded and then said, "Let's go."

They walked to the armory and John-117 saw that and asked, "What's the hurry, Thomas?"

Thomas answered, "A mission to look into a planet to see if it's capable for humans to live there."

Bridget handed Thomas a BR55 Service Rifle (Battle Rifle) along with a BR97 Service Magnum (Pistol) and said, "There you go, sir."

Thomas said, "Thank you, Monehi."

Bridget said, "No problem."

John-117 said, "Good luck."

Thomas smiled and said, "You know me John, I don't need luck to be successful in my mission. But thank you. Talk to you later."

Thomas walked away and then Captain Laskey said, "If your comms are down, try to contact us as soon as possible."

Thomas heard that and said, "Comms down, huh. I'll keep that in mind."

Chelsea said, "We'll keep that in mind, sir."

Thomas said, "Let's move out."

They entered their Pelican and then Thomas closed the hatch and took off and Raven flew the ship to their destination and asked, "Why did we all become soldiers again?"

Thomas answered, "To protect the human race from threats beyond humanity."

Bridget said, "To find a man and get married."

Thomas heard that and then Chelsea said, "To beat the shit out of our opponents."

Raven said, "No, to fight for the people we care about and protect them."

Thomas said, "Exactly what I said."

Raven said, "I know. We should be arriving at our destination in about 2 minutes."

Chelsea said, "That's fast."

Thomas said, "That's because we used slipspace to get here."

Bridget asked, "Do you ever use your head?"

Chelsea answered, "No."

Thomas smiled and said, "Alright. Let's see how this is going to work."

2 minutes later, the Pelican stopped moving and said, "We're here."

Thomas said, "Alright, let's get to work then and see if humans can live here."

Thomas opened the hatch and they brought out their primary weapons. Thomas has a BR55 Service Rifle. Raven has a M394 DMR (Battle Rifle). Bridget has a M38 Tactical Shotgun (Shotgun). And Chelsea has a SRS927 SBD (Sniper Rifle). Thomas said, "Let's move out."

Everyone used there boosters to fly to the ground of the planet. As soon as they landed on the ground, they looked up and saw dark trees that are nothing like the trees from Earth. Saw birds like a normal planet would have and Thomas said, "UNSC Infinity, this is Fireteam Abaddon, please respond."

Thomas waited for a response and then Bridget said, "The comms are down."

Thomas said, "Alright, we'll have to explore without confirmation then. Or at least find the source of the jamming signal."

Chelsea asked, "How would we do that exactly?"

Raven answered, "By looking around."

Thomas said, "Exactly. Use your head more often. You might get somewhere in a relationship."

She heard that and said, "OK. Now if I were to tell you that there is a weird thing behind you, would you argue with me?"

Thomas asked, "What does it look like?"

Chelsea answered, "It's about our height. Hair all around its chest and legs. It's got 4 fingers and legs and its head is like a Promethean, but not robotic like them."

Thomas heard that and turned around and said, "Oh shit. She was right."

A voice appeared and said, "Thomas Kay, please follow the Dundorats."

Thomas heard that and asked, "Why should we listen to you?"

The Dundorats aimed their Z-246 Directed Energy Engagement (Light Rifle) at them and then Thomas said, "Aim."

They aimed at the Dundorats and then the Dundorats started speaking a different language and Thomas asked, "What the hell are they even saying?"

Bridget answered, "I don't know. This is probably some ancient Forerunner language that we never recorded before."

The voice appeared again and said, "Follow the Dundorats."

Thomas asked, "Why should we do that?"

The voice answered, "You want to know if this place is capable of inhabiting humans, correct?"

Thomas answered, "Yes."

The voice said, "Then follow the Dundorats."

Thomas heard that and then Raven asked, "What if we don't want to?"

The voice answered, "I'll have them kill the four of you. Listen, all I want is to help you."

Thomas said, "But before I even make a decision, how the hell did you know my name?"

The voice answered, "Can't tell you that. You must find that out yourself when you get to me. If you get to me."

Thomas said, "I'm going to need to talk with my team about this for a second."

The voice said, "Take your time."

Thomas turned around and then asked, "Should we follow the whatever she's calling them? Or should we do what we do best?"

Chelsea said, "I don't trust her."

Bridget said, "I agree with Forbes on this one. It doesn't look good."

Raven said, "Let's do what we do best, Kay."

Thomas nodded and turned around and said, "OK. I just got confirmation from my team about what we're going to do. We're going to follow you."

The Dundorats heard that and then did a hand gesture telling them to follow them and then Thomas nodded and they took off and appeared behind them and stabbed the 4 of them in the side of the head with their Z9 SCK (Melee) and then put them on the ground gently so they wouldn't make any loud noises and then dragged them outwards into the woods and said, "OK. Let's walk forward now."

The voice said, "You killed my men. How dare you? I just want to help you. Come on over here. Don't kill anymore of my men."

Thomas said, "Should we listen to her, or not?"

Raven answered, "Not."

Chelsea said, "Nope."

Bridget said, "Let's do it our way."

Thomas walked in with our weapons up and said, "Good enough."

They walked forward into the camp and saw more Dundorats and then shot them all and then they grabbed their weapons and started running and jumping all over the place and Bridget saw that and they were shooting at them and then after 2 minutes, Fireteam Abaddon took out the enemy forces and then walked forward and then looked at all of them and started to drag them back to the entrance and said, "We don't trust you at all, voice. So we're going to do things our way."

She heard that and said, "You asked for it."


	3. Blue Team Advance Through Hollow Meadows

Back to the current day. They charged forward and shot the enemy ahead of them and they all collapsed with ease and then snipers started shooting at them, but missed every time and John-117 said, "Terrible aim. Meaning that we're up against a new Forerunner threat if they are working for the Prometheans. Prometheans were a lot tougher than this."

Frederic-104 said, "That's because Cortana was controlling them."

Linda-058 said, "Still, if the Prometheans are back. A new AI must be involved here."

The snipers saw that they kept missing and then aimed properly and said, "Farewell Spartans."

They were about to shoot at them, but John-117 shot them off of their tower and said, "Let's move forward."

They walked forward and saw that the black grass was being smothered and said, "Hm, it seems like they dragged the Forerunners out of there camp. What the hell are they up to?"

While they walked forward, 4 explosions occurred 600000 miles from there position and then Kelly-087 said, "An explosion."

Frederic-104 said, "That was about 600000 miles from here."

John-117 said, "Those were G58 Viper Nades (Grenade). Those are the only grenades in the world that could create a loud enough explosion for all to hear. And thanks to that, all of those things will be headed to his location."

Linda-058 said, "Fireteam Abaddon, do you read me?"

No answer was found and then Linda-058 said, "Nothing still."

John-117 said, "Keep moving."

They continued walking forward and then saw a sign saying "Hollow Meadows" and Frederic-104 said, "Hollow Meadows. The sign is in English, meaning that this was once a humanized planet."

Linda-058 said, "Whoever they are must have obliterated the human race."

Kelly-087 said, "You might be right about that. Look over there."

John-117 saw the bodies of the humans that once occupied this planet and then said, "What the hell does that say? It's a saying on their chests."

Kelly-087 said, "Thomas Kay was here. Stay away from him or pay the price Blue Team. Thomas is mine. All mine."

Frederic-104 said, "Someone wants to keep us away from Fireteam Abaddon."

The voice appeared and said, "You are right about that. You are interfering with my revival. And the change will begin."

John-117 asked, "What change?"

The voice answered, "Can't say. You'll need to find that out yourself."

Linda-058 asked, "Who are you and the people that attacked us?"

The voice answered, "They were Dundorats. You shouldn't underestimate them. Everyone on this planet works for me. Except for the UNSC. They are my enemies. They plan to stop me from destroying the UNSC. Cortana failed to do so. Now I'll take her place."

Kelly-087 asked, "Who are you?"

The voice said, "You don't need to know that. Plus, you'll never catch up with Thomas and his team."

Frederic-104 said, "You better start talking."

The voice said, "You have a big mouth, just like my beloved Thomas. So ready to kick some ass. Let's just say that because of those explosions, they just committed suicide by awakening the Degrunti."

John-117 asked, "What is a Degrunti?"

She answered, "The same as a Hunter. But a lot stronger and older. Get through the Hollow Meadows and find out what'll happen to you. I'm not a very lenient person."

Kelly-087 said, "Let's move forward."

A Degrunti appeared in front of them and the voice said, "Degrunti, kill them."

The Degrunti roared and then lifted its F-937 Jackhammer (Melee) up and then started walking toward Blue Team. The voice said, "You are probably wondering why I killed every human that was on this planet. Would you like to know why I did that?"

John-117 answered, "Yes we would, voice."

The voice said, "They were trying to bring the UNSC here. The UNSC Delta Discovery Team found this planet and now you are the second group of humans that entered my world. Plus, Thomas is close enough for me to take over the universe."

John-117 said, "Dammit."

The voice said, "Well, if you live through this, I might make an exception."

They heard that and John-117 said, "I don't believe you."

She heard that and said, "Well, you aren't the only one. Fireteam Abaddon said the same shit. But they don't know what is about to happen. This planet has been infested by us for over 5 centuries. And you can't stop me from dominating the world. Not even your best friend, Thomas Kay can defeat me."

John-117 asked, "Are you an AI, just like Cortana?"

She answered, "No, I'm not an AI. I'm just a nobody that was gifted immortality and the ability to change time. And make sure that it never turns back."

Kelly-087 said, "We can't allow that."

The voice said, "Well, you can't contact Thomas and tell him to stop now, can you, bitch?"

Kelly-087 heard that and said, "Now that is what a human would say normally."

Linda-058 said, "We won't let you change time."

The voice said, "Yeah, you will. Unless you guys or Fireteam Abaddon finds the jammer. You guys will be trapped on this planet for days, weeks, months, years. I don't care how long it takes. But I will get what I want."

John-117 looked around and then the Degrunti swung at them and John-117 slid underneath the Degrunti and started shooting at his back and noticed that there was a steel plate on its back and said, "Oh, ok. We need grenades back here. Sticky ones to be exact."

Frederic-104 sighed and then the Degrunti turned around and said, "Degrunti must kill you for master."

Linda-058 asked, "Who would your master be?"

Degrunti answered, "Some girl obsessed with Thomas Kay."

Everyone heard that and then Frederic-104 tossed a G10 Sticky Plasma Grenade (Grenade) at him and it stuck to the Degruntis steel back plate and then Frederic-104 and Kelly-087 turned around and then the grenade blew up and then the steel plate flew off of his back and then Frederic-104 and Kelly-087 turned around and started shooting at the smoke and the Degrunti roared and turned around and Linda-058 and John-117 saw that and started shooting at them next and then the Degrunti collapsed and then the voice saw that and said, "Son of a bitch."

They kept moving forward and the voice said, "This is just the beginning Blue Team."


	4. Fireteam Abaddon Passes Hollow Meadows

5 days ago. stabbed the 4 of them in the side of the head with their Z9 SCK (Melee) and then put them on the ground gently so they wouldn't make any loud noises and then dragged them outwards into the woods and said, "OK. Let's walk forward now."

The voice said, "You killed my men. How dare you? I just want to help you. Come on over here. Don't kill anymore of my men."

Thomas said, "Should we listen to her, or not?"

Raven answered, "Not."

Chelsea said, "Nope."

Bridget said, "Let's do it our way."

Thomas walked in with our weapons up and said, "Good enough."

They walked forward into the camp and saw more Dundorats and then shot them all and then they grabbed their weapons and started running and jumping all over the place and Bridget saw that and they were shooting at them and then after 2 minutes, Fireteam Abaddon took out the enemy forces and then walked forward and then looked at all of them and started to drag them back to the entrance and said, "We don't trust you at all, voice. So we're going to do things our way."

She heard that and said, "You asked for it."

Thomas said, "Let's move."

They started to walk through the camp and then a Dundorat Elite appeared with a F-928 Gravity Sword (Melee) and then Bridget saw that and asked, "What the hell is that?"

The voice answered, "A F-928 Gravity Sword. Also, you might want to change your minds about this."

Thomas said, "Nah, we're good."

The Dundorat Elite lunged at him, but Chelsea shot it in the head and the Dundorat Elite fell backwards and Thomas walked forward and Raven said, "Kay, what do you think this place is?"

Thomas answered, "This is some type of camp created by the Dundorats. Looking at all of the building-like structures, it looks like it used to be a small village here."

Bridget said, "He's right. Look, a computer."

Chelsea heard that and ran toward it and then they followed her and Bridget asked, "Why are you in such a rush, Forbes?"

Chelsea answered, "Maybe the computer could help us find out something about this world. Like before the humans extinction."

Thomas said, "Do it Forbes."

Chelsea appeared in front of the computer and said, "Alright. Wait, I never seen technology like this. It's far more advanced than our technology."

Thomas heard that and said, "Robin, check this."

Their AI, Robin analyzed it and said, "This technology is from the future. About 5 centuries ahead of time."

Thomas said, "500 years into the future."

Robin answered, "Yes. I'm afraid so. This technology is that advanced."

Thomas said, "Turn it on, Forbes. You are a tech geek."

Chelsea said, "But this is unknown to me. This technology must be voice activated."

Thomas said, "Trevia."

The computer turned on and said, "Welcome back, Dr. Trevor Kingspin. How may I help you today?"

Thomas heard that and said, "Was that the doctor that lived here?"

The computer answered, "No, he worked here. You are."

Thomas answered, "I'm Thomas Kay of the UNSC. Why is future technology doing here in the present. Am I even making sense?"

The computer said, "You are wondering why 3065 technology is doing in the year 2565, correct?"

Thomas answered, "Yes."

The computer answered, "Good question. According to Dr. Kingspin, we were sent back in time somehow. And now we're trapped in this world. 5 months later, he disappears. And now it's 20 years later."

Thomas said, "20 years later? Do you know anything about Trivea?"

The computer answered, "Yes. Trivea used to be a populated planet with a total of 50 billion people living on it. But then a girl with Prometheans, Dundorats, Degruntis, Kraters, Lithoids, etc. appeared and started slaughtering the people. Talking about change. And Thomas Kay was the one to change it. You."

Raven asked, "What type of change?"

The voice disabled the AI inside of the computer and it didn't speak again and Raven said, "Sir."

There was no answer and then Thomas said, "It's dead. Forbes, do your thing now."

Chelsea said, "Sure thing."

They looked outside and then Major Dundorats, Minor Dundorats, and Dundorat Elites started to appear and then Thomas said, "Enemies approaching outside."

Chelsea said, "Take care of them while I use the computer."

Bridget sighed and said, "This is the only thing that you are good at, Chelsea."

Chelsea said, "Sorry."

Raven said, "Don't be. You are our tech guy. Kay, what do you think he meant about "change". Some type of joke."

Thomas answered, "No, he's serious. AI's are mostly 99.99% right."

Raven asked, "Is there a .01% chance of it being wrong?"

Thomas answered, "Nope. I believe that it's telling the truth."

The voice sighed and said, "Yep, he was telling the truth. And that is why I had to disable him. Can't allow my secret to get out now."

Bridget asked, "What do you want from us?"

She answered, "I want you to stop killing my men, first of all. Second, they'll take you to me. Third, we'll talk about the "change" that the AI mentioned. Lastly, I just want to see your face one more time, Thomas."

Thomas heard that and asked, "Have we met before?"

The voice answered, "Yes. We have."

Thomas heard that and then looked at them and shrugged and the voice said, "Surrender now and I won't have to harm any of you and I'll call the Degruntis back."

Bridget said, "Screw you."

Raven said, "We only listen to, Kay."

Chelsea said, "Almost got through."

Thomas said, "Kill them all."

They started shooting at the Dundorats and then the voice sighed and said, "Please make this easier for me, Thomas."

Thomas said, "No. I don't even know you. Or a girl that sounds like you."

Chelsea said, "Got in. Alright, it's a journal of Dr. Kingspin."

Thomas said, "Read it."

Chelsea said, "Alright. "On January 2, 2545, I arrived on Trivea, but 500 years in the past. I have no idea what happened or why I'm even here. This is new to me. On January 5, 2545, I met a human from this timeline. They are very friendly. They asked me if I was like a scientist or something. Which I responded with "Yes, a Technologist. I create technology for a living." She was surprised and was interested in my work. On January 6, 2545, she came over to my office and I showed her what I did for a living. I was working on a project known as Kiloflagnia, a super soldier that would far surpass the Spartans. But wanted to be allies with the Spartans. On January 20, she started to help me complete my research. She was the first test subject, Elizabeth-0000. And she mentioned something before this that if I knew a man named Thomas Kay. I told her that it was my first time hearing the name. She was very disappointed in my response. I turned the machine on and then she went to sleep as planned. On January 25, 2545, the augmentation was complete. Elizabeth-000000 woke up and looked at me with happiness. She then asked me if there was ever a chance to find out if Thomas Kay was out there in the world. I responded with "There is a way. But it'll be difficult. The UNSC keeps all of their soldiers off the grid." She heard that and said to me "Thank you. That's all I needed to know." And then she disappeared and never came back. On February 1, 2545, I started to pick up humans from Trivea and used them in these experiments of mine." On February 6, 2545, all of the augmentations were a success. None were affected or died. I trained them how to fight and then they were on there own. A total of 100000 accepted to become a super soldier." On May 4, 2545, the Forerunners attacked for the first time. I was actually surprised that was the case. Forerunners never knew about this planet before. Someone must have told them or brought them here. The Kiloflagnias are fighting them as I write this down. On May 6, 2545, Rebecca-027621 appeared with bruises all over her body and told me to run. I didn't believe her, so I just stood there and continued to work on the Kiloflagnia-II Project. On May 10, 2545, I heard footsteps and gunfire all around me. This is my last entry. I'm taking Rebecca-027621's advice and running. It's way too early for me to die. If anyone is reading this, find me at the Yelokia Ranch. It's about 1500000 miles away from this current position. You must enter the Hollow Meadows to get there. Farewell, Dr. Trevor Kingspin, out." That's everything on it."

Thomas heard that and said, "It skipped a lot."

Raven said, "Yes it did."

Bridget said, "So, we should head through the Hollow Meadows then."

Thomas said, "Yep. Let's move out. But first, hide the bodies."

They grabbed the bodies of the fallen enemies and then a Sniper Lithoid appeared and Thomas saw the red laser on Raven and then the Sniper Lithoid pulled the trigger and then Thomas lifted one of the bodies up and tossed it in front of Raven and the bullet hit him and then flew back and Thomas smiled and Raven said, "Thanks."

Bridget shot the sniper and then Thomas said, "No problem. Let's move out."

They started moving the bodies around and then ran away. They appeared in front of a sign that said "Hollow Meadows" and Bridget said, "Alright. This is the Hollow Meadows that he talked about."

Thomas said, "Alright, let's push forward, but slowly. This is a narrow corridor. The Forerunners could appear anywhere."

Chelsea said, "True that."

Raven said, "Alright."

They started moving forward slowly and as soon as they got halfway, a Degrunti appeared and Thomas asked, "What the hell is this thing?"

Chelsea answered, "I don't know, but it looks similar to a Hunter."

Raven said, "Forbes is right."

Robin said, "That is a Degrunti. It's a type of Forerunner."

Thomas said, "Just like everything else that we've fought, correct."

Robin answered, "Yes."

Bridget asked, "Are you sure about that?"

Robin answered, "Yes, I'm correct most of the time."

Thomas sighed and said, "Let's find a damn weakness on this thing."

Robin said, "No need. There is a steel plate on the back of the Degrunti. Just like a Hunter, you must take it off so you could do some real damage to it."

Thomas said, "Get your grenades ready."

Chelsea asked, "Which ones?"

Thomas looked at the 5 kinds that they have and said, "Uh, the G14 Tacky Grenades (Grenade). Use just one. Only one person throws it though."

Bridget said, "Alright, I got it. Now turn it around."

Thomas ran toward it and the Degrunti swung its jackhammer at him, but Thomas jumped on top of it and then appeared behind him and jumped down and started shooting at his back and then the Degrunti roared and turned around and Raven appeared next to Thomas and nodded and Thomas said, "Now Bridget."

Bridget tossed the grenade and it stuck on to its steel plate and then 5 seconds later, it exploded and then the Degrunti roared even louder and then Bridget and Chelsea started shooting at its back and then the Degrunti started to turn around and then they stopped and Thomas shot it in the back along with Raven and then it collapsed 5 seconds later and then Thomas saw that and then grabbed it and Bridget helped him and they tossed it out of the way of the path and then kept running forward, so they wouldn't have to face another one of them. As soon as they got to the exit, they saw a huge number of Dundorats there and stopped and said, "Son of a bitch. They really took over the goddamn world. How could they?"


	5. Blue Team Enters Slavokir

Frederic-104 tossed a G10 Sticky Plasma Grenade (Grenade) at him and it stuck to the Degruntis steel back plate and then Frederic-104 and Kelly-087 turned around and then the grenade blew up and then the steel plate flew off of his back and then Frederic-104 and Kelly-087 turned around and started shooting at the smoke and the Degrunti roared and turned around and Linda-058 and John-117 saw that and started shooting at them next and then the Degrunti collapsed and then the voice saw that and said, "Son of a bitch."

They kept moving forward and the voice said, "This is just the beginning Blue Team."

They saw a bunch of fallen trees down and said, "My god. They definitely went this way."

The voice asked, "What makes you say that?"

John-117 answered, "A lot of damage was created. Thomas loves inflicting pain. To nature and life."

She heard that and then said, "Is that so?"

John-117 answered, "Yes it is, so."

She said, "I see. Well, talk to you later."

They continued pushing forward and then saw the exit of the Hollow Meadows and the Dundorats started shooting at them and then John-117 saw the bullets flying toward them and then said, "Take cover behind these dark trees."

A Dundorat Elite appeared in front of them, but Frederic-104 shot it in the head and then they started running to cover and then moved out and John-117 looked across the field and saw them and got to the front line of trees and John-117 said, "Fire at will."

Everyone heard that and appeared from behind the trees and started shooting at each other and Kelly-087 took cover after a beam hit her shields and said, "Hm, these beams really are something else."

Linda-058 took cover as well and said, "That's because these beams aren't from our era. This is some futuristic shit."

Frederic-104 said, "Meaning that we're fighting being from our future."

The voice answered, "Yes. You are. Fireteam Abaddon figured that out 5 days ago when they activated a terminal. The terminal was from 500 years into the future. It's been 20 years since he disappeared and I still can't find him. The last survivor of the Trivea Massacre."

John-117 asked, "Why are you doing this?"

The voice answered, "For me and Thomas to be together forever."

John-117 stepped out again and started shooting at them and the voice said, "This world will never be inhabited by humans again. I own it now. I summon them to our time-period and we annihilate them. And the Prometheans are farther up ahead."

A Krater Ditch appeared and then took its Z-206 Light Beam of Netherworld (Beam Rifle) out and shot at John-117 and he appeared behind the trees and then the beam flew right through the tree in front of him and John-117 said, "Holy shit. That would have went right through me."

Frederic-104 said, "Let's take that thing out before it takes us out."

Linda-058 said, "Agreed. Let's do it."

Kelly-087 jumped out and started shooting at it and then started shooting at it and then said, "It's got a shield."

Frederic-104 heard that and looked at it and saw the shield and then John-117 sighed and looked at the ground around him and saw a H-377 Light Grenade (Grenade) and said, "Let's see if this thing works."

Kelly-087 heard that and asked, "See if what works."

John-117 lifted it up and it activated on its own and then he screeched and tossed it at them and then as soon as it hit the ground, it opened up into 5 parts and then they looked at it and said, "Uh oh."

The grenade went off with 5 dangerous beams flying all over the place and Linda-058 said, "Woah."

As soon as the grenade exploded, Kelipi, a High Chancellor Dundorat woke up and said, "It's too loud out there. Calm it down a bit."

They said, "Humans are attacking."

Kelipi said, "Humans, huh. Meaning the Spartans. The fakes."

They nodded and then Kelipi lifted up his F-997 Blast Hammerhead (Melee) and said, "Let's do this."

He walked outside and then a bullet flew through the Dundorats head and John-117 said, "Getting to Thomas is a lot harder than I thought."

The voice said, "Thomas is 600000+ miles away. You'll never catch up with him."

Frederic-104 said, "We'll get to him."

The voice said, "I'd like to see that happen."

Kelipi stared at them and then swung his hammer at the ground and made an explosion making the ground shake and everyone and everything felt that and asked, "What the hell was that? It was an earthquake idiot. It seems that one of the hammers hit the ground causing the ground to shake. I wonder who is fighting."

While everyone was wondering who was fighting, the Dundorats, Lithoids, and Kraters started to appeared and the voice said, "Like I said before, I can summon as many of them as I want."

John-117 looked at them and then asked, "How many of them are in your damn time period?"

She answered, "More than the UNSC could handle. And thanks to Dr. Trevor Kingspin, I'm stronger than all Spartans. And I proved that when I took out all of the humans with my minions."

Kelly-087 said, "Sir, anymore of them?"

John-117 said, "Check the ground. You might find something useful around you. We gotta thank Thomas for this."

Linda-058 said, "He knew that someone would come for him."

Frederic-104 said, "Yeah, his comms are down. Just like ours. So he's telling us that he's alive and well. Fighting for his life, just like us."

John-117 said, "Yep. Let's go."

They started grabbing weapons of the enemy and then the Dundorats, Lithoids, and Kraters started shooting at the trees and screams occurred everywhere and then Kelipi said, "Kill them all."

Everyone started charging forward and then John-117 was holding a gravity sword and then as soon as they entered the forest of trees, John-117 swung at each and everyone one of them cutting them in half, then Frederic-104 had a Z-259 Directed Energy Engagement (Light Rifle) and aimed at the ones headed toward him and shot them all, Linda-058 lifted up a Z-105 Boltshot (Pistol) and appeared from behind the trees and shot them all, and finally, Kelly-087 lifted up the Jackhammer and swung at the Forerunners and then cut the trees down along with the Forerunners and Kelipi saw that and said, "You gotta be kidding me. You survived all of that. I guess that I'm going to have to do this by myself."

Kelipi charged toward them and then as soon as he got close to them, he swung at them, but Kelly-087 swung her Jackhammer as well and the two hammers collided and then an explosion of sparks appeared and then they flew back and Kelly-087 screamed and then Kelipi grunted and then John-117 grabbed the Jackhammer and ran toward Kelipi and then used his boosters to get closer to him a lot faster and then swung down on him and continued to do so till he stopped moving. Kelipi stopped gasping for air and then John-117 dropped the Jackhammer on him and then walked away and said, "Let's keep moving."


	6. Fireteam Abaddon Learn More About Trivea

5 days ago. A Degrunti appeared and Thomas asked, "What the hell is this thing?"

Chelsea answered, "I don't know, but it looks similar to a Hunter."

Raven said, "Forbes is right."

Robin said, "That is a Degrunti. It's a type of Forerunner."

Thomas said, "Just like everything else that we've fought, correct."

Robin answered, "Yes."

Bridget asked, "Are you sure about that?"

Robin answered, "Yes, I'm correct most of the time."

Thomas sighed and said, "Let's find a damn weakness on this thing."

Robin said, "No need. There is a steel plate on the back of the Degrunti. Just like a Hunter, you must take it off so you could do some real damage to it."

Thomas said, "Get your grenades ready."

Chelsea asked, "Which ones?"

Thomas looked at the 5 kinds that they have and said, "Uh, the G14 Tacky Grenades (Grenade). Use just one. Only one person throws it though."

Bridget said, "Alright, I got it. Now turn it around."

Thomas ran toward it and the Degrunti swung its jackhammer at him, but Thomas jumped on top of it and then appeared behind him and jumped down and started shooting at his back and then the Degrunti roared and turned around and Raven appeared next to Thomas and nodded and Thomas said, "Now Bridget."

Bridget tossed the grenade and it stuck on to its steel plate and then 5 seconds later, it exploded and then the Degrunti roared even louder and then Bridget and Chelsea started shooting at its back and then the Degrunti started to turn around and then they stopped and Thomas shot it in the back along with Raven and then it collapsed 5 seconds later and then Thomas saw that and then grabbed it and Bridget helped him and they tossed it out of the way of the path and then kept running forward, so they wouldn't have to face another one of them. As soon as they got to the exit, they saw a huge number of Dundorats there and stopped and said, "Son of a bitch. They really took over the goddamn world. How could they?"

Thomas said, "Alright, this is our next destination. Passed the Hollow Meadows."

Raven said, "Yep."

Bridget asked, "When are we going to shoot and kill them all?"

Chelsea answered, "Whenever Kay gives the ok."

Thomas said, "Well..."

The voice said, "Please stop. Think about what you are doing. We could save the world together. Trust me, we'll be one hell of a team."

Thomas said, "Well, I already got my one hell of a team. So shoot for the kill."

They said, "Yessir."

They started shooting at the Dundorats that were there and then Suicide Niantos appeared and Thomas saw that and shot them and the grenades flew up and then landed 5 feet ahead of him and the Dundorats ran forward and the grenades blew up, killing them and then Chelsea asked, "Why do we keep dragging their corpses out of the way, anyway?"

Thomas answered, "I believe that the UNSC Infinity will send another team after us because we haven't been on the comms for awhile. So, they'll be ready if they run out of ammo."

Bridget said, "Smart thinking, Kay."

Raven asked, "How are you so smart?"

Thomas answered, "I've been in the Navy for a long time, ladies. Let's just say that I was trained by the best."

Chelsea said, "I see."

Bridget asked, "But who do you think will be coming here to look for us?"

Thomas answered, "Unknown, but I have two guesses though."

They heard that and Thomas said, "Blue Team and Fireteam Osiris. The best two teams of the UNSC Spartan Corps. And then there's us which doesn't give a damn about how strong we are or who they are. Except for Blue Team, I like them. I've fought with them in mostly every battle in the Human-Covenant War."

They heard that and then they pushed forward and Thomas saw that there weren't that many of them out there and said, "Hm, something is wrong here."

The voice asked, "What makes you say that?"

Thomas answered, "This was a city. There should be more hiding."

Chelsea said, "Another terminal."

Thomas said, "Get to it."

Chelsea ran toward it and Thomas asked, "How did you find the terminal without even looking?"

Chelsea answered, "I can feel it from here. Plus, I have this technology that helps me out. It scans all around where technology is located."

Thomas heard that and Raven asked, "When did the UNSC give you that shit?"

Bridget answered, "They didn't. She made it herself."

Chelsea said, "Actually I had help from a friend of mine. She was a major help."

They appeared inside the building and Thomas said, "Do your thing."

She turned it on and then said, "Hm, according to this, we're currently standing in Slavokir. A city that used to be well populated with 200 million people. We always fight for each other and our friends. We're a community that loves to help people. Dr. Trevor Kingspin was a brilliant man. Created a super soldier project that would protect us from any type of annihilation. He walked around the world in just 200 days. Showing off the strength and power of what they could do. Even though I felt that there was an evil presence surrounding them and Dr. Kingspin didn't know a thing about that. After a while, humans have started disappearing for unknown reasons. Then we found out the reason why they were disappearing, the Forerunners have attacked Trivea. And one of the girls from Dr. Kingspin research was the leader of this Forerunner group. Elizabeth-000000. She's the fastest and strongest of them all. You don't want to mess with her. I gotta go now. They'll find me sooner or later. Yelokia Ranch is the safest place to be right now. Forerunner forces are unable to penetrate their defenses. Unknown how many people are there, but I gotta go find out. See you around."

As soon as she finished reading it, the voice asked, "What did the terminal say?"

Thomas heard that and smiled and said, "Nice."

Bridget said, "She didn't hear it."

Raven said, "Amazing."

Chelsea answered, "Each building with a computer hides everything from the Forerunners. Dr. Kingspin was a genius."

Thomas said, "Well, now that we know that he was a genius, we'll be heading out after bringing the bodies through the forest and leave them there for them to find them."

They said, "Yessir."

They ran out to the fallen Forerunner forces and Thomas said, "Half to the right, half to the left."

Raven and Chelsea brought half to the left and Bridget and Thomas brought the other half to the right.


	7. Blue Team Gets to Kay Forest

Kelipi said, "Kill them all."

Everyone started charging forward and then John-117 was holding a gravity sword and then as soon as they entered the forest of trees, John-117 swung at each and everyone one of them cutting them in half, then Frederic-104 had a Z-259 Directed Energy Engagement (Light Rifle) and aimed at the ones headed toward him and shot them all, Linda-058 lifted up a Z-105 Boltshot (Pistol) and appeared from behind the trees and shot them all, and finally, Kelly-087 lifted up the Jackhammer and swung at the Forerunners and then cut the trees down along with the Forerunners and Kelipi saw that and said, "You gotta be kidding me. You survived all of that. I guess that I'm going to have to do this by myself."

Kelipi charged toward them and then as soon as he got close to them, he swung at them, but Kelly-087 swung her Jackhammer as well and the two hammers collided and then an explosion of sparks appeared and then they flew back and Kelly-087 screamed and then Kelipi grunted and then John-117 grabbed the Jackhammer and ran toward Kelipi and then used his boosters to get closer to him a lot faster and then swung down on him and continued to do so till he stopped moving. Kelipi stopped gasping for air and then John-117 dropped the Jackhammer on him and then walked away and said, "Let's keep moving."

They ran forward and Kelly-087 asked, "Do you think that Fireteam Abaddon leaving those bodies are a sign?"

The voice said, "No, the bodies that you saw earlier were all me. I knew that you'd be coming for them. Especially you, John-117."

John-117 asked, "How do you know that?"

She answered, "You and Thomas Kay are good friends. You two helped each other out. But this time you are hunting in the wrong place for him."

Frederic-104 said, "Man, is she worse than Cortana?"

John-117 answered, "Yes. A lot worse."

She sighed and then said, "I wonder if Elizabeth-000000 would like to kill you or not."

Elizabeth-000000 heard that and said, "Leave them be. Thomas Kay is the one I'm after."

They heard that and Linda-058 asked, "Why are you after him?"

Elizabeth-000000 answered, "Let's just say that I want the past to change. And let's also say that I'm from an alternate timeline and I want to see my dad again."

John-117 asked, "What does Thomas Kay have to do with that?"

Elizabeth-000000 smiled and answered, "He's my father. Also a General in the Army. He also owned his own spaceship known as the UNSC Catalyst, a Infinity-Class Station which is also the home of 200,000,000 civilians that don't have a home."

John-117 asked, "Why don't you just go back to your timeline and leave our single friend alone?"

Elizabeth-000000 said, "No, he mustn't be single. He needs a life. Him being a soldier all of the time is not good enough. He must marry the girl of his dreams."

Kelly-087 said, "Nah, I can't see that happening."

Linda-058 said, "Definitely not happening."

Frederic-104 said, "Definitely not in our lifetime. That's for damn sure."

John-117 said, "Thomas Kay will disagree to everything that you tell him."

Elizabeth-000000 said, "Nah, he'll accept it all. If he doesn't, a lot of things will change."

John-117 said, "So these things that we're fighting are from your timeline."

Elizabeth-000000 answered, "Yes. Very dangerous beings. But you Spartans aren't strong enough for the CO."

They heard that and then the voice said, "See. I told you that Thomas Kay is going to change the past. And nothing will stop us."

Elizabeth-000000 said, "Not even Fireteam Abaddon can stop us."

John-117 looked up ahead and put his fist up and they stopped and then saw a bunch of Dundorats and then they turned around and saw them and Frederic-104 said, "My god."

Kelly-087 said, "They have very good sensibility."

The voice said, "They would be known as Sense Dundorats. Very smart and deadly people."

Linda-058 said, "I see."

John-117 said, "Shit."

They started shooting at Blue Team and then the light beams started hitting their shields and John-117 said, "Take cover."

They ran to the buildings and stood there hiding behind the walls and Kelly-087 said, "Man, this isn't looking good for us."

Frederic-104 said, "Never does."

Linda-058 sighed and said, "Stop stating the facts."

John-117 said, "Shut up and concentrate. Let's figure out how to defeat them."

Linda-058 heard that and then took out a G51 Tactical Flesh Grenade (Grenade) and pulled the pin and started running out and tossed the grenade out toward them and then a bullet was about to hit her helmet, but she dived behind the building and John-117 stared at her and asked, "What the hell was that, Linda?"

Linda-058 answered, "A grenade."

The grenade blew up and half of them died with the rest screaming and then they all walked out from behind the walls and started shooting at the remaining Sense Dundorats. The voice looked at them and said to herself, "Hm, Blue Team is smarter than I thought. They overcame the Sense Dundorats. We can't allow them to get any closer to Fireteam Abaddon. How do we stop them from getting closer to them?"

While she was thinking, John-117 said, "Move forward."

They started pushing forward and then a Dundorat Elite appeared and then John-117 shot it in the head and then Kelly-087 saw that and said, "Thanks."

John-117 said, "No problem. Don't lose focus."

The voice said to herself, "I got it. I think that I haves something for them. 5 Degruntis. That'll stop them. Let's do that."

She got out of their comms and said, "Elizabeth, send 5 Degruntis at Oakland Ridge. That might stop them."

Elizabeth-000000 heard that and said, "Blue Team can't be stopped. They always improvise."

The voice screeched and then said, "Shit. It was worth a shot."

Elizabeth-000000 said, "Keep an eye on them. And tell me everything."

The voice said, "They are headed to Kay Forest now."

Elizabeth-000000 heard that and said, "I see. Alright, kill Blue Team."

A huge group of Forerunners said, "Yes ma'am."

They started running toward Blue Teams location and smiled and then back to Blue Team, as soon as they saw that the Dundorats were on the ground, John-117 said, "Stop firing."

They did and then ran forward and Linda-058 saw one still moving and then shot it in the head and the voice screeched and said, "No survivors. Not bad."

John-117 looked at her and then nodded and Linda-058 said, "We do what we need to just to stay alive."

John-117 said, "And if killing everyone is our objective, then we'll kill every last one of you to get to our goal."

The voice said, "I see."

Frederic-104 said, "Kay Forest."

Kelly-087 said, "It's just the name of the forest."

The voice said, "Not really. Kay Forest is..."


	8. Fireteam Abaddon Goes Through Kay Forest

The voice asked, "What did the terminal say?"

Thomas heard that and smiled and said, "Nice."

Bridget said, "She didn't hear it."

Raven said, "Amazing."

Chelsea answered, "Each building with a computer hides everything from the Forerunners. Dr. Kingspin was a genius."

Thomas said, "Well, now that we know that he was a genius, we'll be heading out after bringing the bodies through the forest and leave them there for them to find them."

They said, "Yessir."

They ran out to the fallen Forerunner forces and Thomas said, "Half to the right, half to the left."

Raven and Chelsea brought half to the left and Bridget and Thomas brought the other half to the right. As soon as they were done dragging their corpses into the forest, Thomas said, "Let's keep moving forward."

Robin said, "This planet is totally suspicious. This is an unknown world to us and we don't know a damn thing about it. Nothing is reported down here."

Bridget said, "Meaning that we're on our own."

Chelsea sighed and said, "If we can find more terminals, you can add the data into the system."

Robin said, "I am. But it's not giving us much."

Raven asked, "What if we just take the data chips out of each terminal that we locate?"

Robin answered, "That wouldn't be smart. The more data chips touching each other. All of the data would get mixed together. Then everything wouldn't make any sense. The best thing to do is to download it on to a flashdrive or our own data chips. But we don't have any of that, do we?"

Thomas answered, "Nope, and there is no need to be pissed off about it."

Bridget said, "Indeed."

A group of Dundorats appeared and then Fireteam Abaddon stopped and the voice said, "They will not attack you, Thomas. Just let them take you to me."

Chelsea asked, "How many times do we have to tell you? Leave us the hell alone."

Bridget said, "I don't think that's ever going to happen."

Raven asked, "What if we say yes anyway?"

The voice answered, "They'll take you to me and Elizabeth. You'll be grateful that you choose yes."

Thomas said, "Well, I say no because I like the adventure. But if you show me to the jammer, I might be capable of changing my mind."

The voice said, "No can do. The jammer is off limits."

Raven said, "Worth a shot."

Thomas said, "Yep."

Robin asked, "How do we even know when the sun goes up or down?"

The voice answered, "It doesn't. There is no sun or moon for this solar system."

Thomas asked, "Then how the hell does life survive on this planet then?"

The voice answered, "Quite simple, the humans created there own sun and moon. As long as you see the light, you know that you are alive. This world is only 500 years old. It took humans 100 years to figure out how to make this planet a colony for humans to live."

Bridget said, "It was founded in 2065. Impossible. The UNSC was created in the mid 2100's."

The voice said, "No. No. No, not 2065. 2565 is when this planet was founded."

Thomas heard that and then said, "You lost me."

Chelsea asked, "What do you mean that this place was founded in 2565? Wait, we're in 2565."

Bridget said, "Yes. How the hell are humans living on it if it was just founded this year."

The voice answered, "This world is from a completely different timeline."

Thomas heard that and asked, "What the hell are you talking about now?"

The voice said, "Have you ever watched "The Flash"? Or read the comic books known as "The Flash"? There are two different timelines. Flashpoint and the regular timeline. This planet isn't real in your universe for another 8 days."

Raven said, "You are most likely saying that we're in The Flash right now."

The voice sighed and said, "No. This is real life idiot. Do you 4 not comprehend what I'm saying?"

Thomas answered, "You lost me along time ago."

Chelsea said, "I agree."

Bridget asked, "Are you some type of AI or something? You know a little too much."

Raven said, "The way you know this, you are definitely an AI."

The voice said, "Nope, I'm no AI. I'm a human that has lived on this planet for years. The UNSC is the strongest force as of 3065. The Spartans are now at the SPARTAN-CCCLXV Project, APOCALYPSE-CLX Project, CYBERNAUT-LV Project, and ZETO PRIME-V Project." Thomas heard that and said, "Hold up, what the hell is the APOCALYPSE-CLX Project, CYBERNAUT-LV Project, and ZETO PRIME-V Project?"

The voice answered, "Super soldier projects created by different doctors. The UNSC want to advance their assault plans and defense plans all at once. So as soon as they send in 5 teams, 5 teams are also on the ship protecting the people of the vessel."

Chelsea said, "This is too much to take in."

Thomas raised his weapon and started shooting at them and said, "Now this is more soothing to my mind. The screams of my enemies."

The voice said, "You are making a huge mistake, Thomas. All we want to do is make you stronger and better than you are now."

Thomas said, "I'm good."

The rest of Fireteam Abaddon helped him out and killed the group of Dundorats ahead of them and then Thomas saw the name on the sign and said, "Kay Forest. Why is it named after me?"

The voice answered, "There was a major battle on Trivea 3 years after it was formed. It was the citizens of Trivea vs. the UNSC. Thomas Kay was the leader of the UNSC forces. He took control of the forest in days. He was quite the badass."

Thomas said, "Me?"

She answered, "Yes. You in the future."

Thomas said, "Not possible. I'd be dead by then."

The voice said, "You don't know anything, do you? Spartans are immortal. You are done aging as soon as you go through augmentation."

Thomas looked at thema and then the voice said, "Well, I'm a member of the SPARTAN-CCCLXV Project. That is all I'm going to say about that."

Thomas sighed and then said, "Too much info for me to take in."

Raven said, "Let's keep moving forward."

Bridget said, "She's killing us with info."

Chelsea said, "She's a damn AI."

Thomas nodded and then they charged forward and then a Degrunti appeared half way into Kay Forest and Thomas sighed and said, "Oh come on."

The voice smiled and said, "This is a Shielded Degrunti. As you can tell, it's a little different from the other one that you've fought."

Thomas sighed and then said, "How do you know that?"

The voice answered, "The Dundorats, Degruntis, Lithoids, and Kraters are from our timeline. Not yours. They were first seen on February 9, 2938. They were unexpectedly strong. But the UNSC survived their onslaught. They tried to destroy Earth. But wasn't very successful. The Spartans, Apocalypses, Cybernauts, and Zeto Primes annihilated them before that could even happen. Listen, you won't take that thing down."

Thomas took out a H-375 Hectic Grenade (Grenade) that he found on the ground from a Forerunner and said, "OK. Let's do this."

Everyone heard that and said, "Yessir."

Thomas ran forward and then the Shielded Degrunti swung its F-998 Sharp Hammer (Melee) at Thomas, but Thomas slid underneath him and then stood up and placed the grenade underneath the metal slab and then dived out of the way and it blew up and Thomas said, "OK."

The Shielded Degrunti roared and then turned around and then the other members of Fireteam Abaddon started shooting at its back and then it turned around and Thomas shot at its back and then it collapsed and then Thomas said, "Let's move out."

Everyone started to push forward and then saw a Alpha Dundorat ahead of them and Thomas said, "There we go. The exit of Kay Forest."

Raven said, "Yep."

Chelsea said, "Let's get the hell outta here."

Bridget said, "I agree."

They charged forward and then Bridget grabbed her Z8 Combat Knife (Melee) and appeared behind the Alpha Dundorat and stabbed it in the back of its head and it collapsed and Thomas smiled and then they stopped at the exit of Kay Forest.


	9. Blue Team Enters Kay Forest

John-117 said, "Stop firing."

They did and then ran forward and Linda-058 saw one still moving and then shot it in the head and the voice screeched and said, "No survivors. Not bad."

John-117 looked at her and then nodded and Linda-058 said, "We do what we need to just to stay alive."

John-117 said, "And if killing everyone is our objective, then we'll kill every last one of you to get to our goal."

The voice said, "I see."

Frederic-104 said, "Kay Forest."

Kelly-087 said, "It's the name of the forest."

The voice said, "Not really. Kay Forest is named after Thomas Kay 103 years after 3 days from today."

John-117 asked, "Why was it named after him?"

The voice answered, "Quite simple, the civilians that have lived here for 3 years rebelled against the UNSC. Thomas Kay was the leader of the UNSC that took on the civilians. The battle ended with the UNSC defeating them, and the rebels decided to name it after him because of his amazing strength."

Frederic-104 asked, "How the hell would Thomas Kay be able to live in that timeline."

The voice answered, "You are just like Fireteam Abaddon. You have no idea about it."

Kelly-087 asked, "No idea about what?"

She answered, "You Spartans are immortal."

They heard that and said, "Huh, I don't believe that. You are saying that he's the only Spartan that is left in your timeline."

The voice answered, "No, he's not the only Spartan. I guess that I could tell you. We're up to the SPARTAN-CCCLXV Project. And I'm one of them."

Linda-058 asked, "Why'd you come here?"

The voice answered, "You don't need to know that."

John-117 said, "Yes we do."

The voice said, "Well, I believe that Elizabeth told you the reason already. We're after change."

Frederic-104 said, "Let's just move forward."

John-117 pushed forward and then entered the Kay Forest. The voice said, "Let's see. Let's put the two teams together."

Thomas heard that and said, "You really are pissing me off. If you are going to give us more information about my life, or this planet, I'm seriously going to tear you apart."

John-117 said, "Calm down, Thomas."

Bridget said, "It's Master Chief."

Frederic-104 said, "He's not alone."

Thomas said, "And the rest of Blue Team, huh. They sent you after us, correct?"

Kelly-087 answered, "Yes. We just found out the hard way that the comms don't work."

Chelsea said, "Same here."

Raven said, "This was once a human colony."

Linda-058 said, "We know that. We saw their bodies."

Thomas heard that and said, "You saw their bodies. You sure about that?"

John-117 answered, "Yessir."

Thomas said, "It's a sign to you 4. What did they say?"

John-117 answered, "They were dead."

Thomas said, "We know that."

Frederic-104 said, "'Thomas Kay was here. Stay away from him or pay the price Blue Team. Thomas is mine. All mine.' That is what it said."

Chelsea sighed and said, "It seems that we're never going to be free from them."

Bridget said, "We need to get rid of the jammer on this planet."

Thomas said, "No, we already have an objective. And to find the jammer. Blue Team, nice hearing from you again, gotta go."

The voice started talking to them again and said, "Happy to hear there voices again."

John-117 said, "You seem to have gotten on his bad side."

The voice laughed and said, "Yes. I've been spurting out info about his life and Trivea nonstop. Of course he'd be pissed."

Kelly-087 said, "Yeah, I wouldn't want to talk to him yet. He'll literally tear you to shreds."

A small group of Dundorats and Kraters appeared in front of them and the voice said, "Enjoy your slow deaths."

John-117 sighed and then saw an H-296 Meteor Grenade (Grenade) and the Forerunners started shooting at them and John-117 grabbed it and then pulled the pin and it opened up and then tossed it at them and then asked, "How dangerous is that type of grenade?"

The voice answered, "Pretty deadly."

They heard that and then it exploded and the blast radius made them fly back and their shields went down and they all screamed and the voice said, "Never underestimate the future timeline."

Thomas heard that explosion and Robin said, "That was a H-296 Meteor Grenade."

Thomas sighed and said, "Can't blame them."


	10. Fireteam Abaddon Takes Fort Knigh

Thomas took out a H-375 Hectic Grenade (Grenade) that he found on the ground from a Forerunner and said, "OK. Let's do this."

Everyone heard that and said, "Yessir."

Thomas ran forward and then the Shielded Degrunti swung its F-998 Sharp Hammer (Melee) at Thomas, but Thomas slid underneath him and then stood up and placed the grenade underneath the metal slab and then dived out of the way and it blew up and Thomas said, "OK."

The Shielded Degrunti roared and then turned around and then the other members of Fireteam Abaddon started shooting at its back and then it turned around and Thomas shot at its back and then it collapsed and then Thomas said, "Let's move out."

Everyone started to push forward and then saw a Alpha Dundorat ahead of them and Thomas said, "There we go. The exit of Kay Forest."

Raven said, "Yep."

Chelsea said, "Let's get the hell outta here."

Bridget said, "I agree."

They charged forward and then Bridget grabbed her Z8 Combat Knife (Melee) and appeared behind the Alpha Dundorat and stabbed it in the back of its head and it collapsed and Thomas smiled and then they stopped at the exit of Kay Forest. Bridget said, "According to the sign back there, this is Fort Knigh."

The voice said, "Fort Knigh was named after the UNSC soldier known as Master Chief Petty Officer Marcus Knigh. Marcus Knigh took on the citizens here with his 5th Catalyst Squad. Dominated all and the citizens gave the name of Fort Knigh to this camp."

Thomas sighed and said, "Fort Knigh, huh."

Raven said, "It seems that you are interested in this city."

Thomas said, "No, I'm just going to say sorry to Robin."

Robin asked, "Why?"

Thomas answered, "I thought that you were more of an ass. But this bitch that is speaking to us about this planet is killing me."

Robin said, "Thank you."

Thomas said, "But once we leave this planet, you'll be the ass again."

She heard that and sighed and said, "You are an ass."

Thomas said, "Thank you."

Bridget said, "Hm, let's move forward."

The voice said, "One more thing. I have to ask this. Why were you chosen to check if this planet was capable of having humanity on it?"

Thomas answered, "We're smartasses."

Chelsea said, "Technician."

Raven said, "Archaeologist."

Thomas said, "Commander."

Bridget said, "Blacksmith."

The voice heard that and said, "Geez. You people really are smart."

Thomas moved forward and then Bridget asked, "Why do you ask?"

The voice answered, "No reason."

Thomas sighed and then looked around and Chelsea said, "Another terminal is around here, sir."

Bridget said, "Your technology really is intelligent."

Thomas said, "Get moving to the terminal then."

Raven said, "And if the Forerunners appear."

The voice said, "Don't attack them. They are on your side, Thomas. Just let them take you to my location and you'll be fine."

Thomas said, "Nah, we're going to keep going the way we've been going for a while."

Thomas saw a UNSC weapon and stopped above it and went on a knee and Raven asked, "What is it, sir?"

Thomas answered, "This is a UNSC weapon. I never saw anything like it before."

Raven said, "Let me see."

Thomas lifted it up and then said, "Woah, it's a lot lighter than our weapons too."

Raven heard that and then Thomas handed it to her and she analyzed it and said, "Bridget, what type of gun is this?"

Bridget looked at it and said, "To be honest with you, I have no idea what this is. This technology is far ahead of us."

The voice said, "That is a UNSC Platter Rifle (Battle Rifle). It's a Battle Rifle that shoots 4 bullets at a time. It does a lot more damage than a normal Battle Rifle of this timeline."

Thomas asked, "Is it really called a UNSC Platter Rifle."

The voice answered, "Yes it is."

Thomas heard that and took it and said, "Hm, interesting."

They followed Chelsea into the building and then the voice looked at Thomas and asked herself, "What the hell is he going to do with that rifle?"

Chelsea turned it on and said, "OK. This is actually interesting."

The Dundorats, Lithoids, Kraters, and Niantos appeared in front of them and Thomas said, "What's so damn interesting?"

Chelsea answered, "This terminal is telling us about a threat that they encountered 35 years ago. That would be 3030 in their timeline."

Thomas said, "A threat that they encountered 5 years ago. OK. Read it."

Chelsea said, "Sure thing. 'This is Dr. Daniel Roberts. Today is July 3, 3030. We just encountered a new threat other than the Dundorats, Lithoids, Kraters, Niantos, and Degruntis. This enemy has many different variants. It's like an entire clan or something. Like the Forerunners and the former Covenant. They called themselves the Arcanians. We saw a total of 2 different variants fighting each other. And 5 people were caught in the crossfire. That caused the UNSC to get involved with the situation. On July 4, 3030, the situation was solved by Fleet Admiral Thomas Kay. The commanding officer of the UNSC Catalyst, the biggest UNSC vessel and holds meetings for the UNSC Security Council and Committee in their when needed. The group known as Clai surrendered, but the other Maze continued their fight with the UNSC. With the demise of the Maze, the Clai thanked Thomas Kay and then promised that they'd never step foot on the planet again. On July 5, 3030, hell broke loose. Citizens started attacking each other for unknown reasons. Like they were being controlled or something. Thomas Kay appeared again and knocked everyone out that was in the riot and told everyone to calm down. Thomas saw that they were lifting up the Moltiga Artifact that he located on the 8th Dandelot. That is a Infinity-Class Supercruiser that was destroyed during a war with the new Covenant Faction. So he decided to take it out and bring it aboard the UNSC Catalyst where it would be safe. On July 6, 3030, Thomas Kay appeared again and went to see the citizens that he arrested. They asked why they were in the cell and Thomas was wondering what happened to them exactly. Then saw a little parasite on the ground and said that he found the reason why they were attacking each other and tried to take the Moltiga Artifact. They were being controlled by the enemy. Thomas Kay decided to take the Arcanians on in battle. On February 27, 3045, Thomas Kay died in battle along with his best friend, John-117 in the Battle of Novescar. They died because of 5 bombs detonating at the same time to destroy the armada of Arcanians headed to Earth. They succeeded in saving the human race by costing their lives in battle. Rest in peace brothers. The UNSC will never forget about you.'"

Thomas heard that and Bridget said, "All of the enemies are down sir."

Thomas looked at her and asked, "Is there anymore?"

Chelsea answered, "Nope. That's all there is to it."

Thomas said, "OK. We just took Fort Knigh. Let's take the bodies behind the trees like we did with the last batch."

They said, "Yessir."

They ran out there and grabbed their corpses and dragged them out to the trees and then put their weapons down and said, "Let's keep moving."

The rest of Fireteam Abaddon said, "Yessir."


	11. Blue Team Wakes Up

A small group of Dundorats and Kraters appeared in front of them and the voice said, "Enjoy your slow deaths."

John-117 sighed and then saw an H-296 Meteor Grenade (Grenade) and the Forerunners started shooting at them and John-117 grabbed it and then pulled the pin and it opened up and then tossed it at them and then asked, "How dangerous is that type of grenade?"

The voice answered, "Pretty deadly."

They heard that and then it exploded and the blast radius made them fly back and their shields went down and they all screamed and the voice said, "Never underestimate the future timeline."

Thomas heard that explosion and Robin said, "That was a H-296 Meteor Grenade."

Thomas sighed and said, "Can't blame them."

While they were down on the ground without their shields, the remaining Dundorats walked over to them and the voice said, "Hm, that seemed to have ended their momentum. Thank god. Now they are completely off of our case."

Elizabeth-000000 said, "Don't doubt the Spartans now. Especially, John-117. Never underestimate them."

The voice heard that and said, "Oh, that's right. I'm a Spartan, I should know them most of all."

Elizabeth-000000 said, "Keep an eye on them while I continue to wait for his arrival at where Dr. Kingspin is located."

He started mumbling and Elizabeth-000000 smiled and said, "You should have thought before you created this project sir."

He heard that and continued to mumble and Elizabeth-000000 sighed and took the tape off and said, "Speak."

Trevor said, "I did what I wanted. Created a super soldier that would destroy, not help. And you were the perfect one."

Elizabeth-000000 said, "You used me."

Trevor said, "I used everyone. And the Spartans are far weaker than you. You will obey me and release me. Also, you are not to tell anyone about this."

The voice smiled and Elizabeth-000000 punched him in the face and knocked him out cold and said, "Shut up."

She put the tape back on his mouth and then back to the Kay Forest. A Dundorat appeared over John-117's body and then said, "Hm, he's dead."

He kicked his body three times and then as soon as he went for the fourth attempt to kick him, John-117 grabbed his foot and lifted him up off of his feet and slammed him into the ground. They started to get up and said, "Holy shit. That was a deadly grenade."

Frederic-104 said, "A little warning next time would be nice."

Kelly-087 asked, "What was that?"

Linda-058 answered, "Something pretty deadly."

The voice said, "That was a H-296 Meteor Grenade. One of the most dangerous grenades of the Dundorats. Never stand too close to it."

John-117 said, "We weren't anywhere near the grenade."

Linda-058 said, "That is so true."

The Dundorats saw them standing and was about to start shooting at them again, but John-117 shot them and said, "Just stay down, will ya. You are starting to piss me off."

The voice said, "Me or them?"

John-117 answered, "Both."

Frederic-104 said, "You are starting to sound like Thomas."

The voice said, "And that is scary."

Kelly-087 looked up ahead and said, "We should keep moving."

Frederic-104 said, "She's right."

John-117 said, "Move forward."

The voice said, "You really don't think that you'll catch up with them, do you?"

John-117 answered, "Yeah, we can."

The voice heard that and said, "You are delusional Spartan. You won't make it to them in time. A battle between the Kiloflagnia and the SPARTAN-V Project is amongst us."

Linda-058 asked, "What the hell is a Kiloflagnia?"

The voice answered, "A super soldier that was created by a doctor from your future. A group of super soldiers that were created to murder for a living. And they did just that, slaughtered every human on this planet. Out of the 100000 test subjects, only 1 is left. Elizabeth-000000, the very first Kiloflagnia and the strongest. They will not win. Neither will you."

Frederic-104 said, "We'll see about that."

The voice said, "You 4 are so confident. That really excites me to watch your demise. Let the fun begin."

A Shielded Degrunti appeared and then charged toward them and John-117 sighed and found another grenade and said, "Jump out of the way this time."

Everyone heard that and John-117 ran toward the Shielded Degrunti and the Shielded Degrunti swung the hammer downwards, but John-117 slid underneath him and then appeared on his feet and planted the grenade inside of the steel plate and then took off and said, "Take cover."

They jumped behind the trees and then the grenade went off and the Shielded Degrunti roared and then started swinging around and chopped the trees apart and then John-117 looked up and said, "Shit, this thing is pissed."

Frederic-104 asked, "Did you just notice that?"

Kelly-087 said, "Well, we gotta figure out a way to kill it."

Linda-058 saw a F-998 and said, "OK."

Linda-058 lifted it up and then walked out there and then said, "Hey, asshole."

The Shielded Degrunti stopped and turned around and saw her standing there and then swung at her, but Linda-058 swung at it as well and the two Sharp Hammers collided into each other and then a massive explosion of sparks appeared and then the Shielded Degrunti and Linda-058 flew back screaming and then John-117 grabbed the hammer and swung it downwards on his head and squashed it with one strike and then Frederic-104 appeared where she was going to hit a tree and caught her, pushing him back into the tree and John-117 said, "Alright. We survived another day of hell."

Kelly-087 said, "Of course we did, Master Chief. Thomas would expect that much from us."

Linda-058 said, "Woah, that shit packs a punch when two of the hammers collide."

Kelly-087 said, "I'm pretty sure that happened before."

John-117 said, "That's because it did. Let's keep moving forward."

They continued running forward and the voice sighed and said, "There is no stopping them. Son of a bitch."


	12. Fireteam Abaddon Fights 4 Vidents

Bridget said, "All of the enemies are down sir."

Thomas looked at her and asked, "Is there anymore?"

Chelsea answered, "Nope. That's all there is to it."

Thomas said, "OK. We just took Fort Knigh. Let's take the bodies behind the trees like we did with the last batch."

They said, "Yessir."

They ran out there and grabbed their corpses and dragged them out to the trees and then put their weapons down and said, "Let's keep moving."

The rest of Fireteam Abaddon said, "Yessir."

They moved forward and then the voice asked, "Why do you not want to come to me?"

Thomas answered, "It feels like a trap."

The voice said, "Not at all. I just want to speak with you. That's all."

Raven said, "I believe that Kay is right. You sound suspicious as hell."

Bridget said, "We'll continue the way that we've been going and we'll do what we need to do."

Chelsea said, "And we will not fail in doing so."

Thomas said, "I have to agree with that."

Chelsea said, "Thank you."

Robin said, "There seems to be more unknown enemies up ahead."

The voice heard that and saw the Vidents and said, "Oh, them. Those are known as Vidents. They are really strong. And extremely fast."

Thomas heard that and asked, "How fast is extremely fast?"

The Vidents took off and appeared in front of them and then ran back and Thomas said, "The Flash."

The voice said, "No, these are goddamn Forerunner forces."

Bridget said, "Nope. They are too dangerous to be Forerunners. They are bloody Speedsters."

Chelsea nodded and then Raven asked, "How do you plan on defeating them this time, Kay?"

Thomas looked at her and answered, "I don't know. I never dealt with an opponent with speed faster than us. And vehicles don't count."

They laughed and Thomas said, "We're going to have to fight them with our fists."

Bridget said, "This isn't going to go well for either of us."

Chelsea said, "Oh well. Let's get this over with."

Thomas aimed his gun at them and shot a bullet out of the weapon and then they charged at them and Thomas put the weapon away and the voice yelled, "You challenged them."

The Vidents tackled them into the ground and started swinging at them and Raven shoved him off of her and then stood up and another one tackled her and the one in the air was about to land on Thomas, but Thomas swung at him and his fist hit his head and the Vident flew into the building and Thomas stood up slowly and then a Vident kicked Thomas' visor and Thomas flew back into Chelsea and Chelsea said, "Watch where you are going, Kay?"

Thomas said, "Damn, they really pack a punch."

Thomas stood up and then Bridget tossed a Vident toward Thomas and Thomas was about to punch it, but the Vident that kicked Thomas, caught him and then Thomas' fist just hit all air and said, "Son of a bitch. I'm starting to hate these guys."

The voice said, "You shouldn't have challenged them."

Thomas said, "I do as I please."

Chelsea stood up and then a Vident appeared and tackled her back to the ground and Thomas turned his head and a Vident headbutted him and Thomas fell backwards and Raven saw that and said, "Damn, these things have a lot of power."

Bridget kicked one and then he flew toward Thomas and Thomas saw that and then rolled out of the way and the Vident lost its balance and Thomas lifted his body up and then the Vident flipped over him and Thomas was about to stab him, but then a Vident tackled Thomas to the ground and Thomas felt that and said, "You gotta be kidding me."

The Vident walked over to the other Vident and then he stood up and Raven ran toward Thomas, but a vident speared her into the ground and she laid there on the ground and Bridget stared at them and then the one that flew into the building appeared and lifted Bridget up and she started screaming and a Vident punched her helmet and she flew back and Thomas stood up and Chelsea swung at one of them, but the Vident caught her fist and was about to punch her, but Chelsea kicked his groin and he grunted and fell to the ground and Thomas started swinging at them and then missed each time and yelled, "Stay still will ya."

Chelsea appeared beside Thomas and said, "These things are too fast and too strong for us to handle them."

The voice asked, "Do you give up?"

Thomas answered, "No. I'm Thomas Kay, I never give up till I stop moving."

Chelsea smiled and said, "Let's do this together."

Thomas looked at them and said, "They are unconscious."

Chelsea said, "That seems to be the case."

The Vidents appeared next to each other and the voice said, "Oh, I forgot to mention that they regenerate really fast."

Thomas said, "Shit."

Thomas looked at them and then one took off and then went to kick him, but Thomas moved his body back and then lifted his foot up and the Vident jumped back and then another one appeared and kicked his other leg and Thomas collapsed and then a Vident headbutted Chelsea and she collapsed on to Thomas and then Robin said, "She's unconscious, Kay."

Thomas sighed and said, "Shit."

He saw a Vident coming down toward them and Thomas tossed Chelsea up and the Vident saw that and punched her in the face and she flew away into the wall and Thomas kicked the Vident in the face and it flew back up and then Thomas stood up and then a Vident appeared in front of him and Thomas had his hand on his throat and slammed him into the ground and was about to crush it's skull with his fist, but a Vident appeared and tackled Thomas into the building and Thomas screamed and said, "Shit."

The Vidents disappeared and then Thomas stood up slowly and then the building that he crashed into started to collapse and a Vident appeared and punched him directly in the face and he flew back into the building that was collapsing and then a piece of debris fell right on top of him and then he was unconscious. The Vidents grabbed the 4 bodies of the soldiers and took off and the voice said, "Elizabeth, the Vidents have successfully captured Fireteam Abaddon."

Elizabeth-000000 said, "Good. They are headed toward me, correct."

The voice answered, "Yep. It took them awhile to take them out, but finally succeeded."

Elizabeth-000000 said, "Expected of my father. Hard to defeat."

The voice said, "He won't accept it."

Elizabeth-000000 said, "I don't care. This is the beginning of a new era for this timeline."

Everyone started cheering and then the voice said, "Let's see what happens next."


	13. Blue Team Finds Visor Pieces

John-117 said, "Alright. We survived another day of hell."

Kelly-087 said, "Of course we did, Master Chief. Thomas would expect that much from us."

Linda-058 said, "Woah, that shit packs a punch when two of the hammers collide."

Kelly-087 said, "I'm pretty sure that happened before."

John-117 said, "That's because it did. Let's keep moving forward."

They continued running forward and the voice sighed and said to herself, "There is no stopping them. Son of a bitch."

While they were pushing forward, the voice said, "You are getting closer to Fort Knigh."

John-117 asked, "Why would a person name it that?"

The voice answered, "It is a place where the UNSC and Trivea colonists rebelled as well. After the UNSC commander, Master Chief Petty Officer Marcus Knigh defeated them and made them give up, they named the city after them. Marcus Knigh is also a Spartan of the 25th Generation. I believe that I mentioned this to you guys, but we're in the 365th Generation, and that's bloody insane."

John-117 said, "Not at all. The doctors plan on making the UNSC full of super soldiers."

The voice said, "You might be right. But kidnapping them while they are just kids, not cool bro, not cool."

Frederic-104 said, "We all know about that."

Linda-058 said, "Yep, we were 6 when we were taken."

Kelly-087 said, "But hey, it's been fun working with you guys. I'm glad that we met."

The voice heard that and John-117 said, "Likewise."

The voice said, "You 4 really are enjoying this conversation."

They said, "Yes we are. Do you have a problem with that?"

She answered, "Not at all."

John-117 asked, "Why'd you become a soldier, AI person?"

She sighed and answered, "I'm not an AI. I'm a SPARTAN-CCCLXV. I joined the military to protect my home. Somehow, we were teleported to a completely different timeline. I was scared at first. But hey, this timeline is great. There's a living Thomas Kay, and John-117. Blue Team wasn't the same without you. Working under the command of Thomas Kay, just like the rest of the super soldiers. We all successfully ended 150 wars. Thomas Kay and John-117 died on the 150th war."

Linda-058 asked, "What about us?"

The voice answered, "Ah yes, Frederic-104 died in action in December 8, 2957, fighting an army of Ironclad-Class Heavy Cruisers. Kelly-087 is actually still alive, took over Thomas Kay's position as the CO of the UNSC Catalyst. And Linda-058, you died quiet nastily."

Linda-058 asked, "How nasty is nasty to you?"

The voice answered, "You were raped to death."

John-117 said, "Don't blame whoever did it."

Linda-058 said, "Don't be so mean."

Frederic-104 said, "You are pretty."

John-117 nodded and then got to the exit and the voice said to herself, "I hope that the Vidents kill them sooner than later."

They appeared at the entrance to Fort Knigh and said, "Here is Fort Knigh. Let's move."

They walked forward with their guns up and then a group of Dundorats appeared and started shooting at them. John-117 saw that and then said, "Take cover."

Linda-058 asked, "Why me?"

The voice answered, "Because you are beautiful."

John-117 said, "You even got a female saying it."

Frederic-104 said, "You are hot as hell."

Linda-058 said, "Permission to kick him in the groin."

John-117 said, "Maybe later. But right now, we're in a tight spot with a large group of whatever the hell these things are."

Linda-058 smiled and said, "OK."

The voice said, "You four don't get along, do you?"

John-117 asked, "What are you talking about? The 4 of us are close friends."

Frederic-104 said, "If it wasn't for the SPARTAN-II Project, we would have never met."

Kelly-087 said, "Everyone here has a great personality."

Linda-058 said, "And sometimes we despise each other. But we always come back together and work something out."

Frederic-104 said, "Yep. But are you really going to kick me in my groin?"

Linda-058 answered, "Yes."

John-117 said, "Good enough. Let's start the fireworks."

They jumped out from behind the walls and then started shooting at the Dundorats that were in front of them. With them dodging all over the place, John-117 took out a G74 Concussion Grenade (Grenade) and tossed it at them. The grenade landed in the middle of them and blew up causing everyone to be blind for a minute. Then they continued shooting at them and then they all hit the ground and Linda-058 said, "Nicely done."

She went behind Frederic-104 and then when he turned around to check if there were any Forerunners, Linda-058 kicked him in the groin and Frederic-104 said, "Come on. I thought that you were joking."

John-117 said, "It seems that she doesn't play around man."

Kelly-087 smiled and said, "That's to be expected. Women don't like it when men give them smart remarks, unless you are the person she cares about as well."

Frederic-104 said, "Sorry. I take it back."

Linda-058 said, "Permission to stomp on his crotch again."

John-117 said, "Permission granted, but later, Linda. We need him right now."

Linda-058 said, "When we get back home."

John-117 said, "Sure thing."

Frederic-104 said, "I hope that you forget all about it."

The voice said, "Women don't forget a damn thing. Men do."

Frederic-104 heard that and John-117 said, "So true. But move forward."

They said, "Yessir."

They started to walk forward slowly and then saw the destruction of buildings and asked, "What happened here? Every other building is intact except for these 3 buildings. What happened here?"

The voice answered, "Oh yes, just 5 days ago, 4 others like yourself, Fireteam Abaddon got there asses handed to them by Vidents."

Frederic-104 said, "They lost."

The voice answered, "Yes. The Vidents defeated them and started bringing them to Elizabeth. It is very difficult for a human or super soldier to defeat one. They are extremely fast and they regenerate faster than humans."

Kelly-087 put her right foot down and then heard a crunchy sound and lifted her foot up and saw a piece of a visor and bent down to look at it and said, "John, look at this."

John-117 said, "A piece of a visor."

Frederic-104 said, "Thomas' visor to be exact. He's the only Spartan with a tinted visor."

Kelly-087 said, "They really did get their asses whooped out here."

Linda-058 asked, "Are they ok?"

The voice answered, "Yes. You were just talking to them a couple hours ago."

John-117 asked, "How long have we been here?"

The voice answered, "A total of 6 hours. And Fireteam Abaddon got here in less than 3 hours. You are slow as hell."

John-117 said, "Oh, you might be right. But how far did they get so far again?"

The voice answered, "1.35 million miles when the Vidents stopped. And in just 4 hours, they made it to 1.47 million miles. .03 miles to go till they get to their destination."

John-117 asked, "Where is the jammer?"

The voice laughed and said, "You are just like Fireteam Abaddon. Wanting to know where the jammer is. To be honest with you, I ain't gonna tell you shit. You found a piece of his visor. Use that to locate him."

John-117 heard that and looked at it closely and Linda-058 said, "I'm totally lost."


	14. Fireteam Abaddon 5 Days Later

The Vidents grabbed the 4 bodies of the soldiers and took off and the voice said, "Elizabeth, the Vidents have successfully captured Fireteam Abaddon."

Elizabeth-000000 said, "Good. They are headed toward me, correct."

The voice answered, "Yep. It took them awhile to take them out, but finally succeeded."

Elizabeth-000000 said, "Expected of my father. Hard to defeat."

The voice said, "He won't accept it."

Elizabeth-000000 said, "I don't care. This is the beginning of a new era for this timeline."

Everyone started cheering and then the voice said, "Let's see what happens next."

2 hours after Blue Team arrived on Trivea. The Vidents continued to take them to Elizabeth-000000. And they were a total of 1.35 million miles away from where they started from. Making them only need .15 million more to go. While Thomas was dreaming, a girl appeared and Thomas asked, "Who are you?"

The girl answered, "In the alternate timeline, I am your wife. The name is Maria Kay. I'm a stripper from the UNSC Catalyst."

Thomas said, "This Catalyst, what type of ship is it?"

Maria answered, "It's an Infinity-Class Mobile Planetoid Station."

Thomas said, "Like the High Charity of the Covenant years ago."

Maria answered, "Yes, but a lot bigger than the High Charity. I know that this is our first time meeting, but I need you to trust me."

Thomas said, "I'm listening."

Maria said, "Well, the voice that you be hearing, her name is Vale Henry. You already know that she's a Spartan. And Elizabeth-000000 is Elizabeth Kay. Our first daughter. She just wanted to see her father again."

Thomas said, "Elizabeth is not a soldier."

Maria said, "No, she's a Captain actually. The doctor that you keep reading good things about is a bad man. He's trying to use her to kill the Spartans. I need you to save her."

Thomas asked, "How do I save her?"

Maria answered, "It might be difficult because she's being manipulated by him. She does his every bidding. But the only thing he didn't have control over is her emotions toward you and he wants you dead because you kept activating his terminals."

Thomas said, "So Dr. Kingspin isn't a good guy."

Maria answered, "Nope."

Thomas asked, "What does Vale want from me?"

Maria answered, "You to free Elizabeth. You are the only one that could."

Thomas asked, "How do I save her?"

Maria answered, "Here, I had a friend of mine create an antidote to the Kiloflagnia-II Project. She's the only one left out of the 100000 that he created."

Thomas said, "I know that, Elizabeth and the Forerunners killed them all."

Maria said, "Exactly, that's not Elizabeth. Elizabeth is a kind hearted soldier that cares about people. Take this antidote. Inject it into her body and the effects will wear off. And then Vale will appear because they are in the same area."

Thomas said, "I just find it hard to believe that I even got married."

Maria said, "Let's not worry about that right now. You are currently .15 million miles away from Yelokia Ranch. 5 days ago, you were only at 300 miles."

Thomas said, "The Vidents really aren't fast."

Maria answered, "Nope. When carrying someone, they seem to be a lot slower than they are supposed to be. Listen, I'd actually love to meet you in person to see what type of man you and Fireteam Abaddon is."

Thomas said, "Yeah, I'll do that someday."

Maria said, "One more thing, I'm sorry to say this, but everyone's past changed after your defeat by the Vidents."

Thomas said, "Son of a bitch. You are lying."

Maria said, "I'm afraid not. Listen, the UNSC Catalyst will pick you up as soon as you are done with your mission."

Thomas asked, "What about the UNSC Infinity?"

Maria answered, "Don't worry about that. Kelly will handle that."

Thomas said, "And the jammer."

Maria answered, "Elizabeth is the jammer."

Thomas said, "You're telling me that the Kiloflagnia stopped all communications on this planet."

Maria answered, "Yes. There is a terminal up ahead. You are about to enter your favorite part of Trivea. The capital, Washington F.Z. Named after ZETO PRIME-V Rebecca Washington. You might want to learn about the stuff there. And here, M9000 Service Rifle (Battle Rifle) and M3064 Magnum (Pistol). Your two personal favorite weapons. And 4 G702 Needle Grenade (Grenade). Just for the hell of it. But here's one of my personal favorites that you always used. And 4 G743 Viper Nades (Grenade)."

Thomas grabbed everything and then Maria said, "Other weapons please."

Thomas heard that and handed them to her and said, "Oh, you found the UNSC Platter Rifle."

Thomas said, "Yep."

Maria said, "Oh, I almost forgot about this. I can't send you back to the real world till I give you the Z680 Tactical Combat Blade (Melee). It's to kill the Vident."

Thomas smiled and Maria said, "Please save her now."

Thomas said, "Understood. I'll do it just for you."

Maria said, "Really?"

Thomas answered, "Yes. Now send me back."

Maria said, "Sure thing."

Thomas woke up and said, "Terrible dream."

Raven said, "About time you wake up."

Thomas smiled and Bridget said, "We've been travelling like this for 5 days."

Chelsea said, "My stomach is starting to hurt."

Thomas said, "Well, let's see about that."

Thomas grabbed his Tactical Combat Blade and stabbed the Vident in its neck and it collapsed and Thomas fell on top of it and stabbed it again and Chelsea saw that and then they grabbed their knives and stabbed the Vident that was carrying them and they said, "There's no getting back up from that shit."

Just outside of Washington F.Z., there was a large group of Prometheans protecting the capital. Thomas said, "As soon as we enter Washington F.Z. Chelsea, there should be a terminal in their for you to activate."

Chelsea asked, "How do you know that?"

Thomas answered, "I talked to my wife."

Bridget said, "You met your future wife."

Thomas said, "No, she's my alternate timeline, counterparts wife. And according to her, we failed to protect time."

Raven asked, "What do you mean that we failed to protect time?"

Thomas answered, "Everyone's past changed."

Vale heard that and said, "If you met Mrs. Kay, that means that she found an antidote."

Thomas said, "Yes. I'm going to save Elizabeth."

Vale said, "Thank you. That's all I wanted from you. I'm sorry for causing you all that trouble. But because of the Kiloflagnia-II Project, she's in control of all of the Forerunners forces. Please be careful."

Thomas said, "I got it."

The Prometheans blocked the path and then said, "None shall pass unless Elizabeth permits it."

Thomas said, "I'm Captain Thomas Kay, her father."

The Prometheans said, "Spartans must die."

Thomas sighed and the Prometheans started shooting at them and they took cover.


	15. Blue Team Enters the Next City

John-117 asked, "How long have we been here?"

The voice answered, "A total of 6 hours. And Fireteam Abaddon got here in less than 3 hours. You are slow as hell."

John-117 said, "Oh, you might be right. But how far did they get so far again?"

The voice answered, "1.35 million miles when the Vidents stopped. And in just 4 hours, they made it to 1.47 million miles. .03 miles to go till they get to their destination."

John-117 asked, "Where is the jammer?"

The voice laughed and said, "You are just like Fireteam Abaddon. Wanting to know where the jammer is. To be honest with you, I ain't gonna tell you shit. You found a piece of his visor. Use that to locate him."

John-117 heard that and looked at it closely and Linda-058 said, "I'm totally lost."

Vale said, "There is no need to worry about being lost."

Linda-058 said, "So, how far are we from them again?"

Vale answered, "1.47 million miles away from him. And you are only 300 miles into your journey."

Kelly-087 said, "So that means that we are nowhere near catching up with them."

Linda-058 said, "That is exactly what she is saying."

Frederic-104 asked, "Why do I have a feeling that every place looks exactly the same?"

Vale answered, "Because your feeling is correct. Each city on Trivea is the exact same. Except for the capital. That city is the largest and most preserved out of the millions of cities on Trivea."

Vale looked at them and asked, "Do you give up?"

John-117 asked, "Why do you ask?"

Vale answered, "Thomas Kay would be quite pissed to see you quit now."

They heard that and asked, "Weren't you just trying to stop us from getting to him? You really are one insane bitch."

Vale heard that and said, "You people sure are mean. Look, it seems that Thomas has found a way to save his daughter from doing anymore harm. Plus, it's time for me to introduce myself now. I'm Petty Officer First Class Vale Henry. The Spartan looking out for Elizabeth Kay's safety. And Thomas has the key to that safety."

Kelly-087 asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Vale answered, "20 years and 5 months ago, there was a mad scientist known as Dr. Trevor Kingspin. He created a project known as Kiloflagnia-II. They were super soldiers that were out to hunt the Spartans. And Elizabeth being the first one to meet this doctor was the first one to take up the role. Thomas has the antidote to free her from the Kiloflagnia-II effects and the comms unit will be repaired and you'll be able to call out to him. But I must warn you about the enemies ahead of you. Elizabeth has summoned the Vidents to attack you and bring you to them. Which I think is a good idea."

Frederic-104 said, "Of course you do."

Linda-058 asked, "Why did you try killing us in the beginning?"

Vale answered, "Quite simple. To make it act like I was on her side. Listen, Thomas already understands that and is probably going to be pissed when I give him more info to go on."

They said, "So true. Thomas is like that."

Vale smiled and said, "I'll meet up with you when you arrive at the Yelokia Ranch. I'm done talking."

Kelly-087 said, "You are never done talking."

Vale laughed and said, "So true."

Linda-058 asked, "How far is Yelokia Ranch?"

Vale answered, "1.5 million miles away."

Kelly-087 said, "We're never going to make it."

John-117 said, "You said that Fireteam Abaddon went from 1.35 million to 1.47 million miles in just 4 hours. How'd they do that?"

Vale answered, "All over Trivea, the UNSC created teleporters. Each teleporter takes you to a far away place. The closest one near your current location is in the next city."

John-117 said, "You'll help us get to this teleportation device, correct?"

Vale answered, "Yeah, but it's advanced technology. You won't be able to activate it."

Frederic-104 said, "That's why we got you."

Vale heard that and said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Linda-058 said, "We're not."

Vale sighed and said, "Alright."

John-117 saw the sign and said, "Alterdenia."

Vale said, "Alterdenia is a well know city on Trivea. Humans settled here on March 6, 3000 and made it a city the next day with the help of the UNSC. It wasn't named after anyone, but it was a symbol of peace between the Sangheili and the humans."

John-117 heard that and said, "So that means that the Sangheili defeated the Jiralhanae."

Vale answered, "Yes. They defeated them on July 4, 2580 in our timeline. Independence Day for all."

John-117 said, "Keep an eye on your surroundings. They could appear out of nowhere."

They heard that and said, "Yessir."

They had their weapons held up high and kept an eye on their surroundings and Vale said, "I must warn you. There are a lot of Forerunner forces here."

Kelly-087 said, "Alright. Now that we know that. We'll be a little bit more prepared."

Linda-058 said, "Yep."

Frederic-104 said, "Stop talking and keep an eye your surroundings."

They heard that and John-117 said, "I agree."

Dundorats, Kraters, and Lithoids appeared and then John-117 said, "If we were more silent, then we would have gotten a little bit further than this."

Frederic-104 said, "Not our fault actually. Forerunners have really good hearing."

John-117 said, "Forgot about that."

Kelly-087 sighed and then they started shooting at each other and John-117 said, "Fall back into the trees."

Linda-058 heard that and said, "The trees now."

They ran while shooting at them and then Maria's voice appeared and said, "Blue Team, you need to get to the teleporters and fast."

John-117 asked, "Who the hell was that?"

Maria answered, "You don't need to know that as of yet. But I'm here to help you like I helped, Fireteam Abaddon."

Frederic-104 asked, "How do you intend on helping us?"

Maria answered, "Quite simple. A fast way to teleport toward Fireteam Abaddon. Each teleporter has a code sequence and Thomas created the teleporters with the help of the Prometheans."

John-117 heard that and Linda-058 asked, "Did you just say Prometheans?"

Maria answered, "Yes. The Prometheans were controlled by Thomas from 2750 till his death."

Kelly-087 asked, "How is that possible?"

Maria answered, "Synthetic matter. Thomas lost both of his arms and legs in battle. He was given synthetic body parts to replace his missing body parts. And thanks to that, he gained a new set of armor that was accustomed to the synthetic code. Giving him the power to control the Prometheans."

They stepped out from behind the trees and started shooting at the Forerunners.


	16. Fireteam Abaddon Goes Through Promethean

Thomas woke up and said, "Terrible dream."

Raven said, "About time you wake up."

Thomas smiled and Bridget said, "We've been travelling like this for 5 days."

Chelsea said, "My stomach is starting to hurt."

Thomas said, "Well, let's see about that."

Thomas grabbed his Tactical Combat Blade and stabbed the Vident in its neck and it collapsed and Thomas fell on top of it and stabbed it again and Chelsea saw that and then they grabbed their knives and stabbed the Vident that was carrying them and they said, "There's no getting back up from that shit."

Just outside of Washington F.Z., there was a large group of Prometheans protecting the capital. Thomas said, "As soon as we enter Washington F.Z. Chelsea, there should be a terminal in their for you to activate."

Chelsea asked, "How do you know that?"

Thomas answered, "I talked to my wife."

Bridget said, "You met your future wife."

Thomas said, "Yes. And according to her, we failed to protect time."

Raven asked, "What do you mean that we failed to protect time?"

Thomas answered, "Everyone's past changed."

Vale heard that and said, "If you met Mrs. Kay, that means that she found an antidote."

Thomas said, "Yes. I'm going to save Elizabeth."

Vale said, "Thank you. That's all I wanted from you. I'm sorry for causing you all that trouble. But because of the Kiloflagnia-II Project, she's in control of all of the Forerunners forces. Please be careful."

Thomas said, "I got it."

The Prometheans blocked the path and then said, "None shall pass unless Elizabeth permits it."

Thomas said, "I'm Captain Thomas Kay, her father."

The Prometheans said, "Spartans must die."

Thomas sighed and the Prometheans started shooting at them and they took cover. Thomas said, "Damn, these Prometheans are pissed."

Chelsea said, "Of course they are."

A Stealth Promethean appeared in front of Thomas and Vale said, "Stop. Elizabeth, you need to stop the Prometheans. They are about to kill Thomas."

Elizabeth heard that and said, "No. No. No. I don't want dad to die. Don't kill him. Don't kill my father."

The Stealth Promethean heard that and the sword was about to slice his arm off, but Thomas saw that and started shooting it and Vale smiled and said, "Thank you."

Elizabeth asked, "Is dad alright? Please tell me that he didn't get hurt because of me. I can't afford to lose him again."

Vale said, "He's alive."

Elizabeth said, "It worked."

Trevor said, "Stop defying the power that was given to you by me."

Thomas said, "Dr. Trevor Kingspin, as soon as I get there, I'm going to put a bullet through your head."

Bridget heard that and then the Stealth Promethean appeared and collapsed and said, "They got cloaks now too. What the hell?"

Vale said, "You didn't know that."

Raven answered, "The Prometheans that we know of just teleport."

Vale said, "Oh. Well, the Prometheans in our timeline can do both. But I must say one more thing about your past, sir."

Thomas said, "Spit it out. You are going to tell us even if I say no."

Vale said, "You know me too well."

Thomas said, "And that scares me. Now speak."

Vale said, "In the alternate timeline, you lose both of your arms and legs. You gain synthetic arms and legs which helped you gain control of the Prometheans in the year 2750. I believe that you are destined to lose your body parts."

Thomas heard that and then Bridget said, "Kay ain't doin that shit."

Chelsea said, "Kay needs his limbs to save Elizabeth remember."

Raven said, "Kay will not abandon anything."

Thomas said, "I will not lose my limbs just because you want me to. I lose them when I say so."

Vale sighed and said, "Sorry."

Thomas looked behind the wall and saw the Prometheans moving forward and said, "Alright. On 3, we go for it all."

The rest of Fireteam Abaddon said, "Yessir."

Thomas said, "1...2...3."

They jumped out from behind the wall and started shooting at the Prometheans. Bullets were hitting their armor and then the Promethean King appeared and asked, "Why challenge us, humans?"

Thomas answered, "Because we need to get to Elizabeth."

The Promethean King said, "No one is allowed near her except for family."

Thomas said, "Uh, I'm her father."

The Promethean King said, "Prove it then. When was she born?"

Thomas answered, "November 7, 3035."

The Promethean King asked, "What is her favorite food?"

Thomas answered, "Pepperoni Pizza."

The Promethean King said, "Her favorite color?"

Thomas answered, "Pink."

He said, "You really are her father."

A Stealth Promethean appeared behind him instead of in front of him and Thomas moved out of the way and shot the Stealth Promethean in the head and it blew up and Thomas said, "Prometheans are amazing. Aim for their heads."

They said, "Yessir."

They started shooting at them and the Promethean King screeched and shot his Z-205 Directed Heavy Automated Launcher (Beam Launcher) at them and Thomas and Chelsea jumped out of the way and the ground exploded and they flew to the side screaming and then Bridget and Raven looked at each other and ran toward Thomas and Chelsea and lifted them up carrying them away and asked, "Are you ok?"

Thomas shook his head and answered, "Yeah. That hurt like a bitch."

Chelsea said, "We're going to need to use some massive ass artillery to beat his ass."

Thomas said, "Well, we got just that."

Chelsea heard that and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Thomas answered, "We got the G58 Viper Nades. Let's use them to defeat this thing."

Vale said, "That's a Promethean King. They are very dangerous."

Thomas sighed and then said, "Alright, let's do this."

They pulled the grenades out, but Thomas took out the G743 Viper Nades, while they took out their G58 Viper Nades and pulled the pin and yelled, "Fire in the hole."

They landed around him and Fireteam Abaddon took cover and then Thomas said, "Boom."

The 4 grenades blew up causing a massive explosion and everyone around a 2 million mile radius heard that and Vale said, "Sir, you just awoke the entire goddamn neighborhood."

Thomas said, "No, we just woke up a 2 million mile radius monster known as the Stampede of Death. And they are all headed after us."

Chelsea asked, "Is that the reason why you wanted to use those grenades?"

Thomas answered, "Nope. The reason why I wanted to use those grenades were that they were the only thing strong enough to defeat them."

Bridget said, "Man, I'm glad that we don't live in their timeline."

Raven said, "Monehi, Kay already mentioned that our timeline has changed already. They are already in our timeline now."

Chelsea said, "Meaning that we shouldn't have ever stepped foot on this planet."

Thomas said, "Exactly."

Raven said, "We need to hurry up then."

They got out of cover and saw that the Promethean King was destroyed and moved forward.


	17. Blue Team Teleports

Maria's voice appeared and said, "Blue Team, you need to get to the teleporters and fast."

John-117 asked, "Who the hell was that?"

Maria answered, "You don't need to know that as of yet. But I'm here to help you like I helped, Fireteam Abaddon."

Frederic-104 asked, "How do you intend on helping us?"

Maria answered, "Quite simple. A fast way to teleport toward Fireteam Abaddon. Each teleporter has a code sequence and Thomas created the teleporters with the help of the Prometheans."

John-117 heard that and Linda-058 asked, "Did you just say Prometheans?"

Maria answered, "Yes. The Prometheans were controlled by Thomas from 2750 till his death."

Kelly-087 asked, "How is that possible?"

Maria answered, "Synthetic matter. Thomas lost both of his arms and legs in battle. He was given synthetic body parts to replace his missing body parts. And thanks to that, he gained a new set of armor that was accustomed to the synthetic code. Giving him the power to control the Prometheans."

They stepped out from behind the trees and started shooting at the Forerunners. John-117 said, "Make sure that we kill them all, get to the teleporter, and make our lives a lot easier."

Linda-058 asked, "Where is the teleporter in the first place?"

Maria answered, "It's 500 feet into the city that you are currently in."

Vale said, "That would be Alterdenia, Mrs. Kay."

Maria heard that and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just get to the teleporter."

Vale asked, "Why do you not like me?"

Maria answered, "You tried killing Thomas' best friend."

Vale heard that and said, "Mr. Kay didn't have any friends."

Maria heard that and then John-117 said, "A fight between two voices, huh."

Maria said, "Stay out of this John."

John-117 heard that and asked, "What did I do to deserve that?"

Vale answered, "Budding in our business."

Elizabeth-000000 said, "Shut up. Both of you."

Maria heard that and then smiled and said, "Don't worry about a thing Elizabeth, Thomas will save you soon."

Elizabeth-000000 said, "Nobody can save me. I can't be saved. I want to be saved. No antidote."

Maria said, "Yes there is. Thomas has it right now."

Elizabeth-000000 heard that and said, "Dad has it. I don't want to kill anymore. Please help me."

Thomas heard that and said, "Stay calm, Elizabeth. It might take me awhile because of all of these Prometheans. I need you to fight the inner beast inside of you."

Elizabeth-000000 said, "I can't."

Thomas said, "You better start trying, Elizabeth. Or we'll be sitting ducks."

Elizabeth-000000 heard that and then Thomas said, "You aren't Elizabeth-000000, you are Elizabeth Kay. You are a fighter, you are the son of Thomas Kay, you are strong. Now start fighting."

Elizabeth-000000 heard that and then Trevor said, "It's useless. You can't save her even if you've gotten an antidote to my Kiloflagnia Project. It'll kill her in about 5 hours."

Everyone heard that and Frederic-104 said, "You bastard."

Maria said, "Start moving, Thomas."

Thomas said, "Move out now."

Fireteam Abaddon continued to move out and Kelly-087 said, "Unbelievable. It's like the project is a timebomb."

Linda-058 said, "That's because it was a timebomb."

John-117 said, "We're moving forward. We're going to help them free her. Let's move to the teleporter now."

After the Dundorats collapsed, the Kraters exploded, and the Lithoids screamed. John-117 started running forward shooting everything and the rest of Blue Team joined him while having the light beams hit their armor. John-117 asked, "Where is it, ladies?"

Vale answered, "In the tallest building."

Frederic-104 heard that and said, "The middle one."

Kelly-087 said, "Alright. Let's move forward."

They ran into the middle building and then saw a big circular object in the room and said, "That's the teleporter."

Maria answered, "Yes. You might want to hurry up. The Vidents are almost at your location."

Linda-058 asked, "Are they really that dangerous?"

Thomas answered, "Yes they are. Move now."

John-117 heard that and asked, "How do you activate it?"

Chelsea answered, "Quite simple, everything is voice activated. Tell it a location and it'll send you there. Right now, we're at..."

Thomas said, "We don't know where we're at. But the last known place for where we were was Washington F.Z. Good luck."

John-117 said, "That ain't helping us."

Thomas said, "Well, it's voice activated. So find the code, activate it, teleport away. That simple."

Maria said, "Exactly."

Linda-058 said, "Trevor Kingspin."

The portal activated and then Linda-058 said, "It worked."

Kelly-087 said, "He's a very bad guy."

Maria said, "Yes he is. His goal is to eliminate all of the Spartans. You better stop him, Thomas."

Frederic-104 said, "Washington F.Z."

The terminal said, "Destination set. Destination: Washington F.Z. Capital of Trivea."

Vale said, "All you have to do now is run through the portal and it'll take you there."

They heard that and asked, "Are you sure that's all?"

Maria answered, "Yes. Thomas used to use them all the time. Get going. They are waiting for you."

Linda-058 said, "Alrighty then, let's get this over with."

John-117 said, "Move out."

They started running and as soon as the Vidents appeared, they entered the portal and then appeared through the other end and then the portal disappeared and the Vidents ran into the wall and screamed. John-117 asked, "Did it work?"

Maria answered, "Yes. You are now currently in Promethean Territory. So watch your asses."

Vale said, "Yep. Fireteam Abaddon already dealt with the Prometheans and are still moving forward. Keep it up and you'll be catching up with them in no time."

Maria said, "Yep. Good luck. And have fun. See you four soon."

They heard that and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Maria answered, "Catch up with Fireteam Abaddon and they'll tell you."

They looked at each other and walked to the door and saw that the Prometheans were out there and said, "That's a lot of Prometheans."


	18. Fireteam Abaddon Teleport

They pulled the grenades out, but Thomas took out the G743 Viper Nades, while they took out their G58 Viper Nades and pulled the pin and yelled, "Fire in the hole."

They landed around him and Fireteam Abaddon took cover and then Thomas said, "Boom."

The 4 grenades blew up causing a massive explosion and everyone around a 2 million mile radius heard that and Vale said, "Sir, you just awoke the entire neighborhood."

Thomas said, "No, we just woke up a 2 million mile radius monster known as the Stampede of Death. And they are all headed after us."

Chelsea asked, "Is that the reason why you wanted to use those grenades?"

Thomas answered, "Nope. The reason why I wanted to use those grenades were that they were the only thing strong enough to defeat them."

Bridget said, "Man, I'm glad that we don't live in their timeline."

Raven said, "Monehi, Kay already mentioned that our timeline has changed already. They are already in our timeline now."

Chelsea said, "Meaning that we shouldn't have ever stepped foot on this planet."

Thomas said, "Exactly."

Raven said, "We need to hurry up then."

They got out of cover and saw that the Promethean King was destroyed and moved forward. Thomas said, "Let's move out."

Vale said, "There's a teleporter up ahead."

Thomas said, "Of course there is. We're in Washington F.Z."

Vale said, "Not really. You'll find the teleporter in the longest building."

Chelsea said, "Kay, do you think that this is a trap?"

Thomas answered, "Who knows? We're going to go because I think that we're running out of time."

Maria asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Chelsea said, "The terminal might tell us more about what we're up against."

Thomas said, "Go, Forbes."

Chelsea said, "Yessir."

She started running toward the building that had the terminal in it and activated it and said, "Sir, it says 'July 4, 3065, this is Dr. Felicia Forbes. Daughter of the Spartan, Chelsea Forbes. I'm a doctor looking into Dr. Kingspin's research on the Kiloflagnia Project. And there's something off about everything that he has accomplished. Of what I got from it, the Kiloflagnia Project has a time limit. He created the project to eliminate all Spartans and humans alike. And after winning the battle, the Kiloflagnia subjects will explode and die after 20 years. It's been 20 years since the destruction of humanity on Trivea. And to think that Dr. Kingspin was a genius. We were all wrong about him. He isn't trying to help us, he's here to annihilate us. And is using Captain Elizabeth Kay as the instrument of success. The daughter of the infamous, Fleet Admiral Thomas Kay. She is capable of doing the same thing as the Fleet Admiral. She's able to bring the Prometheans to her side. And she has succeeded in doing that. On July 5, 3065, listen to me Thomas Kay from this timeline. You are the only one that could stop her. The UNSC is currently working on an antidote and you will be the one to inject it into her. Your team members will cover you from all sides because the Prometheans and the new Forerunners will appear to kick your ass. July 7, 3065, Thomas Kay, I noticed that you have arrived just outside of Washington F.Z. That means that you are getting closer than I expected. Listen, you only have 9 hours before she blows up. Well, we only have 9 hours to make the antidote.' That is all there is. That was her last transmission."

Thomas said, "That was when."

Chelsea answered, "30 minutes ago."

Bridget said, "Meaning that she was here recently."

Chelsea answered, "Yes. It's like she comes back from timeline to timeline."

Raven said, "Sir, there is nothing on the teleporter."

Thomas said, "Forbes, check that terminal."

Chelsea turned it on and said, "Alright, here we go 'Anyone reading this, I'm going to tell you the code to all of our teleporters. To activate a teleporter, like the one you see right next to the terminal, all you have to say is Trevor Kingspin. He may be evil, but Kay made the codes. Listen, the UNSC Catalyst is almost here. And it'll be flying away soon as well. But too use the teleporter, you need to tell the terminal a place where you need to go and it'll take you there. Like Sabrina Forest. Named after a well known Spartan in 2860, Sabrina Cox of the SPARTAN-CXXV Project. That is actually the third closest teleporter to Yelokia Ranch. Good luck on whoever uses this teleporter.' There we go, sir. We know how to use it."

Prometheans started to appear and Thomas said, "Activate it then. The Prometheans are back."

Chelsea heard that and asked, "Why me sir?"

Raven answered, "You are our tech person."

Robin said, "Plus, it's right up your alley."

Chelsea said, "So true. Alright."

Thomas said, "Stop procrastinating, Forbes. And get to work."

Chelsea said, "Trevor Kingspin."

The teleporter went online and the terminal said, "Teleporter 79326 online. Destination please."

Chelsea asked, "How many teleporters are there?"

The terminal answered, "90000 teleporters exist on Trivea. Fleet Admiral Thomas Kay wanted it to be possible for anyone to get around quickly. So he had the Prometheans, create 90000 teleporters all over the planet. And there are more still being made today."

Thomas said, "Uh, I doubt that."

The terminal said, "Destination please."

Chelsea said, "Sabrina Forest."

The terminal said, "Activating teleporter 83993."

Raven said, "Shit."

The Prometheans started walking forward and then started shooting and then Thomas said, "Shit. Come on, Forbes."

Chelsea said, "Don't rush the terminal."

Thomas said, "I do as I please. I'm the damn leader here."

Chelsea heard that and the terminal said, "Teleporter 83993 online. You may run through the portal now."

They heard that and Thomas said, "Let's go."

They started running toward the portal and the Prometheans shot at the portal and the bullets flew right through the portal and then it disappeared as soon as Fireteam Abaddon appeared at the other end. Thomas said, "We made it."

Raven said, "Yep."

Chelsea said, "Lucky us."

Bridget said, "Took you long enough."

Thomas said, "Alright, so this is Sabrina Forest. Keep moving."

They said, "Yessir."


	19. Blue Team Take Washington FZ

Frederic-104 said, "Washington F.Z."

The terminal said, "Destination set. Destination: Washington F.Z. Capital of Trivea."

Vale said, "All you have to do now is run through the portal and it'll take you there."

They heard that and asked, "Are you sure that's all?"

Maria answered, "Yes. Thomas used to use them all the time. Get going. They are waiting for you."

Linda-058 said, "Alrighty then, let's get this over with."

John-117 said, "Move out."

They started running and as soon as the Vidents appeared, they entered the portal and then appeared through the other end and then the portal disappeared and the Vidents ran into the wall and screamed. John-117 asked, "Did it work?"

Maria answered, "Yes. You are now currently in Promethean Territory. So watch your asses."

Vale said, "Yep. Fireteam Abaddon already dealt with the Prometheans and are still moving forward. Keep it up and you'll be catching up with them in no time."

Maria said, "Yep. Good luck. And have fun. See you four soon."

They heard that and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Maria answered, "Catch up with Fireteam Abaddon and they'll tell you."

They looked at each other and walked to the door and saw that the Prometheans were out there and said, "That's a lot of Prometheans."

They appeared next to the door and then a Promethean Queen said, "Make sure nothing gets passed us. We're the last line of defense before they are capable of getting to Yelokia Ranch to speak with the boss and his daughter."

John-117 heard that and Frederic-104 asked, "Who would their other boss be other than Elizabeth?"

Maria heard that and said, "Wait, did you say other?"

Frederic-104 answered, "Yes. Why?"

Vale answered, "Meaning that Thomas is running out of time. She dies, the Prometheans go wild and no one could stop them."

Kelly-087 asked, "How long have Prometheans been able to speak? Besides the Warden Eternal."

Vale answered, "2750 when Thomas reprogrammed them to his advantage."

Linda-058 said, "That's just unbelievable. There aren't any talking Prometheans in our day and age."

John-117 said, "Now there are."

Maria said, "Yep. Just because his first of fifteen daughters didn't want him to die. He inspired her to do a lot of things."

The Prometheans heard that and then Promethean Queen said, "They are here. Kill them. Make sure that they don't get to Elizabeth or her father."

John-117 said, "Alright. We've been spotted. Time to start shooting."

Frederic-104 sighed and then they appeared from behind the wall and started shooting at them and the Promethean Queen saw that and then said, "They really were here. Fire."

Maria said, "Thomas has to hurry."

Kelly-087 said, "Man, they are rushing as fast as they can, alright."

Linda-058 said, "Calm down. They have 5 hours left. Not that big of a timer. But a lot of ground to spot."

Frederic-104 said, "True that. And they might not even make it."

John-117 said, "Have faith in them. Knowing Thomas, he improvise somehow."

Maria said, "He's really good at that."

John-117 said, "Yes he is."

Frederic-104 said, "Alright. We also need to improvise."

Elizabeth said, "No, no improvising necessary. Blue Team must fall for their crimes. Stop controlling my damn mind."

Thomas heard that and then Trevor said, "It's useless to fight it. Fleet Admiral Thomas Kay will get you killed and the timer will decrease by an hour when I give the signal."

Vale said, "In this timeline, he's only a Captain."

Trevor said, "That doesn't matter. The only thing that does matter is the death of the Spartans. Including you in the future, Vale Henry. And stop helping them Maria Kay. You'll only make things worse for both sides."

John-117 said, "You really are unforgivable."

Elizabeth heard that and said, "Master Chief."

John-117 said, "Yes ma'am."

Elizabeth smiled and then punched Trevor and Trevor said, "Damn she hits like a man."

Maria said, "She gets that from her father. The good looks are from me."

Trevor said, "I don't care about that shit. Your husband will pay the price for tearing Trivea apart. Along with every Spartan that he cares about."

Elizabeth said, "Dad will not die. He will improvise."

John-117 said, "She gets the idea."

Kelly-087 asked, "How good is he at improvising?"

John-117 answered, "When it comes to making a tough call, he's the man to go to."

Maria said, "Yep, he saved an entire planet by improvising the battle plan."

Linda-058 said, "Start improvising boy."

Thomas heard that and then John-117 tossed a frag out and said, "Frag out."

Everyone took cover and then the Promethean Queen saw that and said, "Grenade."

They started to move away, but were too late when it exploded. The Promethean Queen sighed and said, "You gotta be kidding me. Oh well, one vs. all is good enough."

Elizabeth said, "Stop making me attack my friends and family."

Promethean Queen heard that and shot a rocket at them and they took cover behind the building and then Maria said, "She's trying to fight his grasp. It's not going too well. Thomas' speech isn't going too well for her."

John-117 said, "Well, we gotta defeat this thing."

Vale said, "A Promethean Queen. Something that Thomas created along with the Promethean King which you haven't seen yet. And many other new Prometheans."

John-117 heard that and then Linda-058 said, "Hm, to defeat the Warden Eternal, you need a lot of firepower, correct?"

Kelly-087 answered, "Yes. What are you getting at?"

Frederic-104 heard that and answered, "If we look at it's body, it is pretty similar to the Warden Eternal. But bigger and has breasts a little bit."

John-117 said, "We need some bigger guns."

Vale said, "Just shoot the orb on its back."

Kelly-087 asked, "How do you plan on us doing that?"

John-117 answered, "We run."

Promethean Queen said, "Stay still now, Spartans."

John-117 heard that and she shot another rocket at them and then they ran off and went into four different positions and started shooting at the Promethean Queen. The Promethean Queen roared and then started turning toward each of them and missed every shot with the rocket launcher that she had and then after a total of 2 clips, the Promethean Queen said, "I have failed you, Elizabeth. T..."

Before she could finish the second name, she vanished and then Maria said, "Damnit. She was about to spit out the second name."

John-117 said, "All that matters right now is that we're still alive."

Frederic-104 said, "Yep. We should keep moving forward, right?"

John-117 answered, "Yep. Washington F.Z. has been taken back."

They took off and then John-117 saw something and asked himself, "What the hell is that?"


	20. Fireteam Abaddon Beat Promethean Goliath

Thomas said, "Activate it then. The Prometheans are back."

Chelsea heard that and asked, "Why me sir?"

Raven answered, "You are our tech person."

Robin said, "Plus, it's right up your alley."

Chelsea said, "So true. Alright."

Thomas said, "Stop procrastinating, Forbes. And get to work."

Chelsea said, "Trevor Kingspin."

The teleporter went online and the terminal said, "Teleporter 79326 online. Destination please."

Chelsea asked, "How many teleporters are there?"

The terminal answered, "90000 teleporters exist on Trivea. Fleet Admiral Thomas Kay wanted it to be possible for anyone to get around quickly. So he had the Prometheans, create 90000 teleporters all over the planet. And there are more still being made today."

Thomas said, "Uh, I doubt that."

The terminal said, "Destination please."

Chelsea said, "Sabrina Forest."

The terminal said, "Activating teleporter 83993."

Raven said, "Shit."

The Prometheans started walking forward and then started shooting and then Thomas said, "Shit. Come on, Forbes."

Chelsea said, "Don't rush the terminal."

Thomas said, "I do as I please. I'm the damn leader here."

Chelsea heard that and the terminal said, "Teleporter 83993 online. You may run through the portal now."

They heard that and Thomas said, "Let's go."

They started running toward the portal and the Prometheans shot at the portal and the bullets flew right through the portal and then it disappeared as soon as Fireteam Abaddon appeared at the other end. Thomas said, "We made it."

Raven said, "Yep."

Chelsea said, "Lucky us."

Bridget said, "Took you long enough."

Thomas said, "Alright, so this is Sabrina Forest. Keep moving."

They said, "Yessir."

They started to walk away from the portal and then a Promethean Goliath appeared and Chelsea looked at it and said, "Oh my god. What the hell is that?"

Bridget answered, "I haven't seen anything like that."

Raven said, "That's because it's not normal."

Thomas said, "Vale, I really hate myself for saying this, but please explain this to us."

Vale said, "Sure thing sir. That is a Promethean Goliath created by yourself to help protect you from any traitors of the UNSC that wanted you dead. They were your right hand men. And there are a lot more where that came from."

Thomas said, "You really are annoying."

Robin said, "I agree with you sir. Now, how do they defeat it?"

Vale answered, "Oh, that's simple, every Promethean has a core on their backs. But I would stay away from the Goliath when it explodes."

Raven asked, "Why would we want to do that?"

Vale answered, "It leaves a pretty badass explosion."

Chelsea asked, "Why does everything in the future cause huge explosions?"

Bridget answered, "Because it's more advanced. That's why it has huge explosions, right Kay?"

Thomas answered, "Right. The farther into the future you go, the stronger the weapons and technology. And we're looking at what I did in the future. Nice."

Robin said, "You are a lot smarter for damn sure."

Thomas said, "Yep."

Robin said, "Hm, hostiles are coming in hot from all around us, sir."

Thomas said, "Just because of the grenades, correct?"

Robin answered, "Yeah."

Thomas said, "Oh well. How long till they get to us?"

Robin answered, "3 minutes."

Bridget said, "Meaning that we got 3 minutes to defeat this thing and then fight the horde of Prometheans headed here."

Robin said, "Not Prometheans, the other beings that we've been attacked by."

Chelsea said, "This universe has gone to shit. And we're right in the middle of it."

Raven said, "We're Spartans, we're always in the middle of it."

Thomas said, "Tavarez is right. We're Spartans. We fight as a unit, and we will prevail. Listen, I know that I'm not as smart as I am in the future, but hell, let's enjoy this till we get free."

They started charging toward the Promethean Goliath and then shot at them with its gigantic weapon known as Death Machine and said, "Elizabeth has ordered to kill all Spartans. And you 4 are Spartans."

Thomas said, "My god, that thing is a gatling gun."

They ran behind the trees and then continued running and the Promethean Goliath said, "Huh, lost the Spartans. Where'd the Spartans go? Must go search for them inside of the forest."

Thomas appeared behind him and started shooting at its core and then the Promethean Goliath turned around and said, "I found you."

Thomas heard that and then he started shooting at him and Thomas said, "Oh shit."

Raven tackled him into the forest again and asked, "What are you doing, Kay. Are you planning to die before you meet your futuristic daughter?"

Thomas answered, "Slow reaction speed, that's all."

Raven said, "You always have an excuse for something."

Thomas said, "I always improvise to each situation. That's what kept me alive all of these years."

Raven said, "I can tell."

Bridget said, "Oh god, I have a crazy idea and I don't know if it's going to work or not."

Chelsea asked, "What would that idea be?"

Bridget answered, "We plant a grenade where the core is. That might just kill it."

Chelsea heard that and said, "A sticky grenade would do, correct?"

Bridget answered, "Yes. That is perfect for the job."

Chelsea said, "Alrighty then. I'm really going to regret this."

Thomas said, "We need to act as decoys so Forbes can plant the grenade."

The Promethean Goliath turned around and Chelsea saw that and tossed the grenade over him and Thomas saw that and ran out there and jumped up using his boosters and then caught the grenade and tossed it into the core of the Promethean Goliath and then landed on it, but kicked himself off of it and Raven appeared again using her boosters this time to save him and Chelsea used her boosters pack to enter the forest again and the grenade went off and then the Promethean Goliath started roaring and then said, "Elizabeth, Thomas, forgive me for not being strong enough to protect you. I must go now."

The Promethean Goliath blew up and then 30 of the trees around the Promethean Goliath collapsed and Thomas saw that and said, "Damn. That thing packs quite the punch. Now, let's get the hell outta here before the horde of Forerunners appear to kick our asses."

Robin said, "Too late. They are already here."


	21. Blue Team Fought Speedy Prometheans

Promethean Queen said, "Stay still now, Spartans."

John-117 heard that and she shot another rocket at them and then they ran off and went into four different positions and started shooting at the Promethean Queen. The Promethean Queen roared and then started turning toward each of them and missed every shot with the rocket launcher that she had and then after a total of 2 clips, the Promethean Queen said, "I have failed you, Elizabeth. T..."

Before she could finish the second name, she vanished and then Maria said, "Damnit. She was about to spit out the second name."

John-117 said, "All that matters right now is that we're still alive."

Frederic-104 said, "Yep. We should keep moving forward, right?"

John-117 answered, "Yep. Washington F.Z. has been taken back."

They took off and then John-117 saw something and asked himself, "What the hell is that?"

Frederic-104 asked, "Shall we continue moving forward toward Thomas' location?"

John-117 looked at the image and started walking toward it and Maria asked, "What does the Master Chief see that others cannot, I wonder."

Kelly-087 asked, "Where are you going, Chief? Fireteam Abaddon is the other way."

Linda-058 said, "Something is bugging him more than Fireteam Abaddon."

John-117 asked, "Am I really the only one that can see this man?"

Linda-058 asked, "What are you talking about, Chief? There isn't anyone here."

John-117 sighed and said, "Alrighty then. Stay here, I'll check it out."

They said, "Alright, Chief. Do what you think is right."

John-117 said, "Thank you."

He started to follow the image that he saw and the image looked at him and moved backwards to make sure that he followed and then turned around and started running away. John-117 ran faster and the image said to himself, "Hm, he's still following me. That's good. I hope this doesn't backfire in my face."

He stopped at the forest and then the image grew bigger into his original height and said, "Hello John-117."

John-117 asked, "Who are you and why can I only see you?"

The image answered, "I am you from the alternate timeline. John-117."

John-117 said, "So you are saying that you are the future me."

Future John-117 answered, "Yes. And you are the present."

John-117 said, "Man, your people are ruining our timeline."

Future John-117 laughed and said, "We know. As soon as you accomplish your goal. You will need to head to Genesis."

John-117 asked, "Why should I go back there?"

Future John-117 smiled and answered, "Because, we don't have a ship to get out of here."

John-117 heard that and said, "You are still alive."

Future John-117 laughed and answered, "Yes. Thomas and I are still alive using this planet's technology to send holograms to both you and Thomas."

John-117 said, "So you need us to get you out of there."

Future John-117 said, "We want you to bring your Pelicans to Genesis and tell no one where you are headed. Not even the people from the UNSC Catalyst or Infinity."

John-117 heard that and said, "They are my friends."

Future John-117 smiled and took his helmet off and said, "Make a couple sacrifices. Thomas Kay will be with you."

John-117 said, "You haven't aged. Meaning that we Spartans really are immortal."

Future John-117 said, "Yep. It's hard to kill us Spartans. But one of our Spartan allies betrayed us 20 years ago. Future Thomas Kay and I have been stranded on Genesis fighting the Covenant that are still here after the attack from Cortana. We need you to come get us, John. We only trust you and Thomas Kay with this mission. And everyone on the UNSC Catalyst will be pleased with your success and your teams won't need to worry about joining the crew."

John-117 said, "If I say no."

Future John-117 answered, "Then you are a failure of a Spartan. Not protecting your own kind or protecting humanity."

John-117 heard that and then said, "Alright. I'll help out. But you better not tell anyone about this."

Future John-117 said, "Can't. Using this technology drains a lot of power from the shields. I need to go now. And so do you. Peace out and good luck. We're counting on you."

John-117 nodded and Future John-117 disappeared and then John-117 ran back toward Blue Team and Kelly-087 saw him and said, "He's coming back."

Linda-058 said, "About time."

Frederic-104 asked, "What did you see?"

John-117 answered, "It seems to have been nothing. Let's get out of here."

They said, "Yessir."

Prometheans appeared out of nowhere and said, "You seem to be looking for Fireteam Abaddon."

John-117 said, "Yes we are. And we're closer than before."

Frederic-104 said, "Yeah, I think that they are different from the rest."

The Prometheans said, "We're Speedy Prometheans. We're fast and stronger than the Vidents that you were about to be defeated by earlier."

John-117 sighed and said, "We don't trust you."

Speedy Prometheans sighed and said, "We knew that you were going to say that. But listen to this before you try attacking us."

Future Thomas appeared and said, "Hm, Blue Team. Sorry for sending them to give you a message for me. But it seems that we need you to get to Fireteam Abaddon as soon as possible. Looks like you don't trust me. If that's the case, then what did you do when you located, the teleporter. You improvised. Use them. They'll help you."

Kelly-087 said, "Nope, not buying it."

John-117 said, "We're not buying it."

Speedy Prometheans laughed and said, "You 4 really are smart."

They took off and John-117 saw that and said, "They really are fast."

Frederic-104 said, "Let's do this."

Kelly-087 said, "Yep."

Linda-058 said, "4 against 4."

John-117 said, "Alright, let's see what we can do."

One of the Speedy Prometheans were about to attack John-117, but Frederic-104 tackled it to the ground and then John-117 shot it in the head 5 times and said, "1 down, 3 to go."

The other Speedy Prometheans saw that and said, "Hm, it seems that we underestimated them. Let's pick up the pace. Yeah."

Kelly-087 said, "Here they come."

John-117 said, "Yep."

John-117 started shooting at them, but missed every time and then put their weapons away and said, "Knives only."

The Speedy Prometheans started the attack and then swung at them with immeasurable speed, but Blue Team blocked them all and then Linda-058 appeared behind one of them and stabbed its arm off and then the Speedy Promethean roared and then Kelly-087 smiled and stabbed the Speedy Promethean in the head and said, "Bye bye."

And then Linda-058 stabbed it over and over again and said, "Teamwork is what brings us together."

The last two looked at the two females and said, "Interesting. You two are stronger than we anticipated. Die."

They charged toward them and then John-117 took off and swung the knife at it, but the Speedy Promethean moved out of the way and Frederic-104 tackled it to the ground and John-117 stabbed him and then Frederic-104 stabbed him over and over again and successfully defeated it and then Linda-058 tackled the last one after Kelly-087 distracted it and then Frederic-104 stabbed him over and over again and said, "OK. Now that the 4 Speedy Prometheans are dead. Shall we move forward now?"

John-117 answered, "Yes. They really are strong."

Frederic-104 said, "Yes. And hard to tackle. But I did it."

Linda-058 said, "Agreeable."

Kelly-087 said, "Let's move out before anymore of them appear."

John-117 said, "Agreed. Move out."

They started running again and said, "To the next area."


	22. Fireteam Abaddon vs Forerunner Horde

Bridget said, "Oh god, I have a crazy idea and I don't know if it's going to work or not."

Chelsea asked, "What would that idea be?"

Bridget answered, "We plant a grenade where the core is. That might just kill it."

Chelsea heard that and said, "A sticky grenade would do, correct?"

Bridget answered, "Yes. That is perfect for the job."

Chelsea said, "Alrighty then. I'm really going to regret this."

Thomas said, "We need to act as decoys so Forbes can plant the grenade."

The Promethean Goliath turned around and Chelsea saw that and tossed the grenade over him and Thomas saw that and ran out there and jumped up using his boosters and then caught the grenade and tossed it into the core of the Promethean Goliath and then landed on it, but kicked himself off of it and Raven appeared again using her boosters this time to save him and Chelsea used her boosters pack to enter the forest again and the grenade went off and then the Promethean Goliath started roaring and then said, "Elizabeth, Thomas, forgive me for not being strong enough to protect you. I must go now."

The Promethean Goliath blew up and then 30 of the trees around the Promethean Goliath collapsed and Thomas saw that and said, "Damn. That thing packs quite the punch. Now, let's get the hell outta here before the horde of Forerunners appear to kick our asses."

Robin said, "Too late. They are already here."

Thomas looked around and said, "Alright. We're surrounded by Forerunners."

Robin said, "There's no time to be happy, sir."

Raven said, "Sir, what shall we do?"

Chelsea answered, "You already know what he's going to say, right?"

Bridget answered, "He's going to tell us to fight them all."

Thomas said, "Not fight, Monehi. Kill them all. Kill sounds a lot better, don't you think?"

They smiled and said, "Let's do it."

Everyone started shooting at them and then the Vidents appeared and then Bridget punched one into the ground and shot it in the head 5 times and it stopped moving and then Thomas grabbed one and used it as a shield and the bullets all hit the Vident and killed him and Thomas said, "At least we know how to kill these things now."

Elizabeth said, "Don't let them through."

Thomas heard that and said, "You really are a pain in the ass."

Vale said, "Sir, please don't say that. She's trying really hard to fight the doctors grasps."

Thomas said, "I know that, Henry. Just shut up and let us fight."

Bullets were flying everywhere and then Chelsea said, "We're running out of ammo."

Bridget said, "Grab one of the enemy weapons till we get through with this."

Thomas said, "Agreed. That is the best option."

Raven said, "Then get some new weapons, Forbes."

Chelsea said, "OK."

Thomas saw a Ultra Vident and said, "Interesting."

Raven said, "It's a Ultra Vident."

Thomas said, "Yep."

Thomas tossed a grenade at them and said, "Frag out."

The grenade blew up killing more than 10 of them and Bridget said, "Let's do this."

Everyone continued to toss grenades at them and then explosions occurred from all 4 directions of North, South, East, and West. Raven said, "We're less than half way through."

Thomas laughed and said, "That's so disappointing."

Raven said, "Agreed."

Robin said, "There are too many of them and they'll get through your shields."

Thomas looked ahead and said, "Hm, there is no opening for us because every time we kill one, two takes its place."

Chelsea said, "Meaning that we're trapped here."

Thomas said, "Yep. But let's enjoy this moment till we drop."

The Ultra Vidents took off and then a bullet hit Chelsea's shields and then Chelsea shot the Ultra Vident in the head and stomped on its head, crushing it and said, "Hm, it dies after stomping on its head, sir."

Thomas asked, "Is that so?"

Chelsea answered, "I just stomped on its head."

Raven smiled and said, "At least we Spartans have the strength to do that."

Bridget said, "Yep. Now we just need to train the soldiers that aren't Spartans to kill them."

Thomas said, "Yep."

Raven shot 50 of them before running out of ammo in her primary weapon and then took out her pistol and started shooting at her and said, "Here we go."

She started getting headshots and then the Dundorats and Kraters started falling and then a Promethean appeared and Thomas shot it and the Promethean vanished and Chelsea said, "This is a lot harder than we thought."

Thomas said, "Never underestimate your opponents. I really hate to admit this, but we're losing."

Bridget said, "We know that already, sir."

Raven said, "There's nothing that we could do about that."

Robin said, "Actually, there is one thing that you could try."

Thomas heard that and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Robin answered, "I've been analyzing their patterns while you were fighting them. The Dundoats have a big population compared to the rest of them. If we defeat the tough ones first, we might have a chance in this fight again."

Thomas said, "The tough ones. As in badasses."

Robin answered, "Yes. You need to take out the Degruntis, Epic Dundorats, General Dundorats, Vidents, and Ultimate Kraters."

Raven said, "It's worth a shot."

Thomas said, "Let's shoot the deadly ones."

Everyone started aiming recklessly and then shot more and more and then Chelsea ran out of ammo and charged forward with a knife and stabbed a Minor Dundorat and grabbed its weapon and started shooting at them with it and Bridget smiled and said, "Back into formation, Forbes."

Chelsea said, "Don't worry, I just got myself another weapon."

Raven said, "Yeah, we know. We're almost out of ammo too."

Thomas said, "You could say that again."

Chelsea said, "We ran out of ammo."

Raven tossed her pistol away and then grabbed a weapon from the ground and said, "Here we go. A Z-301 Anti-Turret Launcher (Beam Launcher), huh."

Raven shot 5 Degruntis down with it and said, "Damn, this thing is strong."

Thomas asked, "What?"

Raven answered, "This Beam Launcher killed 5 Degruntis with 3 hits each."

Thomas smiled and said, "Nice."

Bridget said, "Kill them all."

Raven said, "I know."

Chelsea said, "This is better than I thought."

Thomas said, "I know right."

Robin said, "Almost there."

Thomas heard that and said, "The neverending battle is about to end."

Robin answered, "Nope. You aren't even half way done yet."

Thomas said, "Hey, you had my hopes up."

Raven laughed and said, "So true."

Thomas said, "Oh well, keep it up."

An explosion occurred from behind killing more than half of the ones to their 9 o'clock and Thomas asked, "What the hell was that?"

Raven answered, "I don't know."

Robin answered, "I haven't seen anything like it before. That thing is dangerous."

Thomas said, "Take it out, Tavarez."

Raven aimed the Beam Launcher at the monster and Vale said, "That is a Ravager. A very dangerous animal on Trivea. They befriended the humans as soon as the Arcanians attacked the world."

Thomas said, "It's an animal with weapons."

Vale answered, "Nope. That's no weapon. It's hands hitting the ground did that."

Chelsea said, "That's insane."

Bridget said, "And we woke it up."

Raven said, "Shit."

Thomas said, "Lord, forgive us. Please put that monster to sleep."

An C83BR-TT Anti-Vehicle Craft (Sector) appeared and then Raven shot it out of the sky and then the Ravager continued to walk down that path and Raven said, "Shit. I'm out of ammo again."

Thomas said, "Get another weapon. Protect her."

Everyone did and Thomas started shooting at the Ravager and then the Forerunners looked at Thomas and said, "He's insane. Challenging the Ravager is suicide."

Thomas ran forward and then Raven yelled, "Sir, don't."

The Forerunners stopped shooting at them and then Thomas yelled, "This is for betraying humanity."

Thomas jumped up and punched the Ravager's face and then the Ravager moved his head a little and roared and Thomas smiled and planted a grenade in his mouth and rolled it down his throat and then the Ravager punched him and Thomas screamed and flew back and then his helmet flew off and Thomas rolled toward his people and then the grenade went off and then the Ravager roared and collapsed and Thomas said, "Don't underestimate me."

Raven saw that and said, "Sir. You defeated it."

Thomas looked at her and said, "Yeah."

Vale said, "Impressive, sir. You are simply insane. Just like our Thomas Kay. But you have more fun than him though."

Thomas asked, "Why do you say that?"

Vale answered, "Thomas Kay in our timeline pilots the UNSC Catalyst all the time and stays on the ship. You get to have fun and enjoy the action."

Thomas said, "I see. Well, he's dead now. So there is no need to worry about him now, right?"

Vale asked, "How could you say that so calmly?"

Thomas answered, "It's war. People always die in war. But I don't think they died in vain."

Vale asked, "Why do you think that?"

Thomas answered, "Someone detonated the bombs early, I believe. Just to kill John and Thomas."

Everyone heard that and then Thomas stood up slowly and then picked up a weapon and started shooting at the Forerunners that remained and said, "Whoever did it, must have really hated both Thomas Kay and John-117."

Vale said, "Like an actual soldier."

Thomas said, "There were 3 detonators for 30 bombs. Thomas and John had one. Someone else had the third one. Whoever had the third one, killed both John and Thomas."

Vale heard that and said, "I know exactly who had it. I'll contact the ship."

Thomas said, "You could do that."

Vale answered, "Yes. Elizabeth still thinks that I'm on her side, remember. Plus, she wants the man that killed her father dead."

Raven said, "I bet that she does."

Vale said, "UNSC Catalyst, this is Vale Henry on Trivea. Do you copy?"

Future Kelly-087 said, "We hear you, Henry. What's wrong?"

Vale answered, "I just figured out who killed Fleet Admiral Thomas Kay and Master Chief. With the help of the people from this timeline."

Future Kelly-087 asked, "Is that so? Who gave you such an idea?"

Vale answered, "Thomas Kay."

Future Kelly-087 laughed and said, "Alright. Who did it?"

Vale answered, "The man with the third detonator. Thomas Kay and Master Chief both had one. The third man did it."

Future Kelly-087 said, "Zack Fox."

Vale said, "Exactly."

Future Kelly-087 smiled and said, "I can't wait to see Maria's face when I tell her who did it."

Vale said, "I agree. She despises the person that killed Thomas."

Future Kelly-087 said, "You got less than 6 hours before Elizabeth dies, Vale. Do something."

Vale said, "Thomas has the antidote. So he needs time."

Future Kelly-087 said, "We don't have time. But hey, I gotta go."

Vale said, "Understood. Talk to you later, ma'am."

Future Kelly-087 said, "Talk to you later."

Vale said, "All set."

Thomas said, "Good."

Chelsea said, "You really are smart, sir."

Bridget said, "Yes, I didn't expect it to be that easy to figure it out."

Thomas said, "Once you get the facts, you know exactly what goes down. It was a trap set out for them."

Raven said, "Yep."

Vale said, "Oh yes, we have less than 6 hours to get to Elizabeth. Or she will die."

Thomas said, "Understood. We've been here for 3 hours already. Shit."

Vale said, "3 hours and 20 minutes to be exact. The next teleporter is near. Just run. As soon as you are done."

Thomas said, "With pleasure."

Thomas tossed a grenade at them and then an explosion occurred and then Raven, Chelsea, and Bridget killed the rest of them. Thomas said, "We have successfully defeated the Forerunner Horde of hell. Now let's move out to the next teleporter."

Fireteam Abaddon said, "Yessir."


	23. Blue Team Finds a UNSC Transponder

They charged toward them and then John-117 took off and swung the knife at it, but the Speedy Promethean moved out of the way and Frederic-104 tackled it to the ground and John-117 stabbed him and then Frederic-104 stabbed him over and over again and successfully defeated it and then Linda-058 tackled the last one after Kelly-087 distracted it and then Frederic-104 stabbed him over and over again and said, "OK. Now that the 4 Speedy Prometheans are dead. Shall we move forward now?"

John-117 answered, "Yes. They really are strong."

Frederic-104 said, "Yes. And hard to tackle. But I did it."

Linda-058 said, "Agreeable."

Kelly-087 said, "Let's move out before anymore of them appear."

John-117 said, "Agreed. Move out."

They started running again and said, "To the next area."

Vale asked, "How does it feel to be as smart as Fireteam Abaddon now? Wait, they didn't do any crazy stuff like tackle them though. They knew exactly where they would turn and shoot them."

John-117 said, "Well, Thomas is pretty insane."

Kelly-087 said, "Yes he is."

Linda-058 asked, "How far are we from him again?"

Vale answered, ".12 million miles away."

Frederic-104 laughed and said, "Of course. That's to be expected from 4 monsters."

Vale said, "They aren't monsters. They are human beings turned into super soldiers. Just like you 4 and I. Now you to concentrate on getting to Thomas' location and saving Elizabeth. That is top priority."

John-117 asked, "What are you doing ordering us around and shit?"

Vale answered, "Just trying to help out. There is a time limit remember."

John-117 said, "Yes, I remember that. They'll get there on time. I can guarantee you that."

Frederic-104 asked, "Why are we just standing here?"

Kelly-087 said, "We should get moving."

Linda-058 said, "We need to at least gain some ground so we could catch up with Fireteam Abaddon."

John-117 said, "Yes we should. No more interruptions. Let's move out."

They said, "Sure thing, Chief."

They started running away from Washington F.Z. and then found a sign saying, White Forest. Frederic-104 said, "Let me guess, White Forest is named after one of your people."

Vale said, "White Forest is named after Admiral Oliver White. A soldier from the UNSC Catalyst and is still alive in fact. He won the Battle of Tribe Forest. That is what it used to be called before the colonists of Trivea changed the name. Everyone on the UNSC Catalyst is strong and handpicked by Thomas and Master Chief. Oliver was one of many strong humans that joined our forces."

Kelly-087 said, "Sounds like a real hero."

John-117 said, "We always get the hard jobs."

Frederic-104 laughed and said, "We know."

Linda-058 said, "And we feel bad about it."

John-117 saw a flashing light and then Frederic-104 asked, "What is that over there?"

Kelly-087 said, "A flashing light."

Linda-058 said, "It might be a terminal."

John-117 said, "No, it's a transponder of some sort."

Vale said, "Correct. No wonder why he chose you as his second in command. You two really are smart. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention one thing about White Forest."

John-117 said, "We're listening."

Vale said, "It's the longest forest on Trivea. And has about a 350 mile radius in every direction you go. Making it 700 miles to the next city."

Everyone heard that and said, "You gotta be kidding me. That's too far away now. You lost your damn mind. How far is the next terminal?"

Vale answered, "From where you currently are, 4,000+ miles away."

John-117 said, "Not helping at all."

Vale laughed and said, "I know."

John-117 ran over to it and then looked at it and said, "Damn, this shit really is advanced."

Frederic-104 said, "You could say that again."

Kelly-087 tapped it and then an image of a girl appeared and she said, "Whoever is listening to this, do not trust Fireteam Abaddon. Bringing this planet to this timeline created a Demon. We cannot allow them to leave this planet. I am Dr. Eliza Kay, his oldest daughter. Blue Team, if this is you, kill them. Saving the universe is up to you now. As it always was. Fireteam Abaddon will not succeed in saving Elizabeth and Thomas will go berserk. Please stop them. There is no cure for this thing injected into her. She'll die without us doing anything. My father from this timeline is a nice man. I don't want him to change. I guess that I should leave, Elizabeth is going insane and is killing everyone. Thomas might be next. Farewell and I hope that you find this. Good luck in killing your best friend now, Master Chief."

John-117 heard that and looked at the transponder and said, "You gotta be kidding me. I'm not going to kill him."

Linda-058 asked, "How will this really change him? Thomas doesn't care about anyone."

Kelly-087 said, "It seems that the voices that we are hearing might change him for good."

Maria heard that and said, "Eliza wants you to kill Thomas, huh. I find that interesting. Don't listen to Eliza. She doesn't know what she's talking about. And there is a cure. That transmission was made about 2 years ago."

Frederic-104 asked, "Do you still want us to help you?"

Maria answered, "Of course. Run till you get to the next teleporter. I'm counting on both of you."

Vale said, "You know that Eliza went missing ever since the beginning of the attack."

Maria said, "Yes. And she's on the run. We need to locate her as well."

John-117 heard that and said, "This really sucks. Let's move out."

Everyone started running away from the transponder.


	24. Fireteam Abaddon Meets Dr Kay

Vale said, "UNSC Catalyst, this is Vale Henry on Trivea. Do you copy?"

Future Kelly-087 said, "We hear you, Henry. What's wrong?"

Vale answered, "I just figured out who killed Fleet Admiral Thomas Kay and Master Chief. With the help of the people from this timeline."

Future Kelly-087 asked, "Is that so? Who gave you such an idea?"

Vale answered, "Thomas Kay."

Future Kelly-087 laughed and said, "Alright. Who did it?"

Vale answered, "The man with the third detonator. Thomas Kay and Master Chief both had one. The third man did it."

Future Kelly-087 said, "Zack Fox."

Vale said, "Exactly."

Future Kelly-087 smiled and said, "I can't wait to see Maria's face when I tell her who did it."

Vale said, "I agree. She despises the person that killed Thomas."

Future Kelly-087 said, "You got less than 6 hours before Elizabeth dies, Vale. Do something."

Vale said, "Thomas has the antidote. So he needs time."

Future Kelly-087 said, "We don't have time. But hey, I gotta go."

Vale said, "Understood. Talk to you later, ma'am."

Future Kelly-087 said, "Talk to you later."

Vale said, "All set."

Thomas said, "Good."

Chelsea said, "You really are smart, sir."

Bridget said, "Yes, I didn't expect it to be that easy to figure it out."

Thomas said, "Once you get the facts, you know exactly what goes down. It was a trap set out for them."

Raven said, "Yep."

Vale said, "Oh yes, we have less than 6 hours to get to Elizabeth. Or she will die."

Thomas said, "Understood. We've been here for 3 hours already. Shit."

Vale said, "3 hours and 20 minutes to be exact. The next teleporter is near. Just run. As soon as you are done."

Thomas said, "With pleasure."

Thomas tossed a grenade at them and then an explosion occurred and then Raven, Chelsea, and Bridget killed the rest of them. Thomas said, "We have successfully defeated the Forerunner Horde of hell. Now let's move out to the next teleporter."

Fireteam Abaddon said, "Yessir."

After they defeated the Forerunner horde that chased them down after using the G58 Viper Nades, they started running to the next teleporter which wasn't that far from their current position. Chelsea said, "By the way sir, why did we get assigned to this crazy mission anyway?"

Thomas answered, "I honestly don't know. But we gotta do something so we can get the hell off of this planet."

Vale said, "Well, I bet that you have all types of plans for the future."

Bridget said, "That you ruined."

Vale screeched and said, "Not my fault. Kelly-087 wanted to come here."

Thomas said, "Yeah, you ruined our universe. But I really hope that you decide to leave."

Vale said, "Not my choice."

Thomas said, "I see."

Robin said, "Heat signatures up ahead. 5 enemies. 1 ally."

Thomas said, "A survivor of the Forerunner onslaught."

Robin said, "Seems to be the case. Also, a couple thousand metres away from the teleporter."

Raven said, "If that's the case. Let's go save them."

While they were running toward the survivor, the Degrunti that are protecting the hostage said, "Go outside and check if there are any signs of the enemy."

A Sniper Lithoid said, "No need. I see 4 enemies headed this way, right now."

The Degrunti heard that and said, "Impossible. They were ambushed by the Forerunner horde. How the hell did they fail to kill just four people?"

Robin said, "Sir, they got a sniper aimed at you."

Thomas said, "Well now Monehi, you're up."

Bridget said, "With pleasure."

She aimed her SRS927 SBD in front of her and Robin said, "At your 1 o'clock, there should be a building. It's about 1000 metres ahead of us."

Bridget sighed and said, "You people think that I'm a good shot."

Thomas said, "Just take the shot. I don't plan on getting sniped today."

Bridget sighed and saw the Sniper Lithoid and then said, "Here we go."

Bridget pulled the trigger and then the bullet flew toward him and then the Sniper Lithoid heard that and then pulled the trigger as well and Thomas heard that and moved out of the way and then the bullet shot from Bridget's gun hit the Sniper Lithoid and then the Degruntis heard that and then said, "He failed to kill them all. Get out there and kill them."

The Degruntis started to appear and then the hostage asked, "Why are you trying to eliminate humanity?"

He answered, "Quite simple, our leader, Elizabeth Kay asked us to."

She heard that and then said, "She's going to die."

The Degrunti said, "Well, not on our watch."

Gunfire started to appear outside of the building and then he said, "You gotta be kidding me."

He walked out of the building and then saw that everyone was dead and said, "Oh, who the hell are these guys?"

Elizabeth asked, "How is the prisoner?"

The Degrunti answered, "Alive still. And we're under attack."

Elizabeth asked, "Is that so? It seems that they are getting farther than I thought. Kill them."

He said, "Yes ma'am."

As soon as he said that, a bullet flew right through his head and then the hostage sighed and said, "Never underestimate the UNSC."

A minute later, they appeared in front of the building and then checked if they were dead and then Thomas entered the building and said, "Ma'am, are you alright?"

Elizabeth yelled, "Thomas! You keep ruining my plans. Along with Blue Team."

Thomas said, "Calm down. Now, let's talk casually."

Elizabeth said, "I will not go easy on you."

Thomas said, "Yeah, we took out a horde of Forerunners. I lost my goddamn helmet. And I'm pissed off. You ruined my universe."

Trevor said, "You are an idiot. You'll never get through to her, Mr. Kay. You will turn on the UNSC."

Raven heard that and then said, "No, he won't."

Thomas turned his head and then said, "You need to shut up, doc."

Trevor said, "You know who I am."

Thomas said, "Yes. The man that's gonna get shot for creating mass murderers."

Trevor laughed and then Elizabeth hit him with the handle of her gun and Trevor screamed and yelled, "What the hell was that for?"

Thomas said, "Get them out of my head, Robin."

Robin said, "Yessir."

Thomas walked over to her and cut the ropes and asked, "Why didn't they kill you?"

She asked, "Are you really Thomas Kay?"

Thomas answered, "Yes."

She said, "Well, I'm Dr. Eliza Kay. Your daughter in the future."

Thomas heard that and asked, "Is that so?"

Vale said, "She's also out to stop you from getting to Elizabeth."

Thomas said, "So, Dr. Kay, what are you going to do now that I freed you?"

Eliza answered, "I'm going to stop you from curing her."

Thomas said, "I see."

Thomas looked around and then saw a door and walked over to it and then opened it up and Eliza saw that and then the room was full of dead bodies and Thomas covered his nose and mouth and then closed the door and said, "OK. I'll pretend that I didn't see that."

Eliza turned her head and then Thomas said, "To the last teleporter everyone. We're going to save her no matter what you say, Dr. Kay."

Eliza heard that and said, "You gotta be kidding me. You are going to save that psychopath."

Thomas said, "Yes. She's being controlled by the doctor that created this unknown super soldier project."

Eliza looked at him and then Thomas said, "Come if you want. But if you do betray me, I will shoot you in the head."

She heard that and then Elizabeth whispered, "Dad, help me."

Eliza heard that and Thomas smiled and said, "See."

Elizabeth said, "Save me from Dr. Kingspin."

Eliza heard that and said, "Dr. Kingspin is dead."

Elizabeth said, "No, he's not. He's right next to me. Please hurry. And then die."

Thomas said, "She's fighting it. And it's killing her. We're on our way to you now."

Elizabeth said, "You will die once you get here, Spartan of Death."


	25. Blue Team Defeats Forerunners

John-117 said, "You gotta be kidding me. I'm not going to kill him."

Linda-058 asked, "How will this really change him? Thomas doesn't care about anyone."

Kelly-087 said, "It seems that the voices that we are hearing might change him for good."

Maria heard that and said, "Eliza wants you to kill Thomas, huh. I find that interesting. Don't listen to Eliza. She doesn't know what she's talking about. And there is a cure. That transmission was made about 2 years ago."

Frederic-104 asked, "Do you still want us to help you?"

Maria answered, "Of course. Run till you get to the next teleporter. I'm counting on both of you."

Vale said, "You know that Eliza went missing ever since the beginning of the attack."

Maria said, "Yes. And she's on the run. We need to locate her as well."

John-117 heard that and said, "This really sucks. Let's move out."

Everyone started running away from the transponder. They got to White Forest and John-117 said, "Now this is looking bad."

Vale said, "We got good news for ya."

Frederic-104 said, "We could use good news right now."

Vale said, "Fireteam Abaddon has located Dr. Eliza Kay and just rescued her from the Forerunners that her holding her hostage for some reason."

Kelly-087 asked, "How the hell is that good news? She wants him dead."

Vale said, "It seems that he has a way with words."

John-117 sighed and said, "Sounds like him. He'll finish a mission till it's complete, no matter what anyone says."

Maria said, "Yep, sounds like him. He's willing to risk everything to succeed."

Vale said, "Well, you are currently 5000 metres away from the next teleporter which will take you to Fireteam Abaddon's current position. They are also heading to a teleporter. Once we tell you to activate it, we'll tell you what to say."

Maria said, "She'll tell you what to say. I don't know a damn thing. I never left the Catalyst."

Linda-058 asked, "What if we don't meet up with them?"

Vale answered, "Then you screwed up somewhere."

Linda-058 sighed and said, "Now that's harsh."

Vale said, "Well, don't fuck up."

John-117 said, "Well now, enemies ahead. Lots of them too."

Vale said, "Those are the remaining Forerunner forces from the battle against Fireteam Abaddon and the Prometheans. You might as well finish them off. No one else should be coming to your rescue."

Frederic-104 said, "Time left before Elizabeth dies."

Maria answered, "2 hours and 45 minutes."

Kelly-087 said, "Time sure flies by fast."

They started shooting at the Prometheans and then they turned around and started disappearing and appearing closer toward them and John-117 said, "Here they come."

The Prometheans started shooting at them and then they went into the trees and took cover. The Prometheans continued to teleport toward them and then John-117 said, "Alright. There are a lot of them."

Kelly-087 said, "And most of them are Promethean Soldiers. Others are Promethean Crawlers and 2 Promethean Knights."

Linda-058 said, "Yep. And you all know that ain't good."

Frederic-104 asked, "How are we going to deal with them?"

John-117 looked around and saw 4 Z-040 Attenuation Field Generator/Localized, also known as Pulse Grenade (Grenade) and said, "Look around you. You might find something worth using to take them out."

They heard that and started looking around them and saw weapons of Promethean use and said, "Oh, that makes sense now."

They started lifting up Promethean weapons and then tossed their grenades at them and then went back into cover and then waited for it to blow up. A voice appeared from afar saying, "Over here."

Linda-058 heard that and said, "Uh Chief, I think that I found a survivor."

John-117 heard that and then the voice said, "Follow me. I'll help you to the teleporter."

Frederic-104 said, "I hear it too."

Kelly-087 sighed and said, "Let's get to the survivor, then."

Maria heard that and then Vale said, "Do not follow the survivor."

John-117 said, "A trap."

Vale said, "Yes. I recognize that voice. Her name is Ryan Doyle. A Corporal in the UNSC. She betrayed us and joined forces with them to kill the humans on Trivea. She's mostly an Insurrectionist. There should be a group of them on Trivea. And you are headed right toward their base of operations. But the base is directly after the teleporter. So, I would shoot her if I were you."

Linda-058 aimed her weapon at her while she wasn't looking and put a bullet right through her head. Linda-058 said, "Well, you shouldn't have betrayed the UNSC."

The Prometheans heard that and then turned around and the grenade blew up and then John-117 smiled and picked up the Z-180 Close Combat Rifle/Asymmetric Engagement Mitigator, also known as Scattershot (Shotgun) and then ran out and saw the Promethean Knight and shot it right in the middle of its body and then it turned into orange particles and then went back into cover and said, "That worked efficiently. They haven't gotten stronger it seems."

Frederic-104 said, "Oh well, let's continue our onslaught."

Kelly-087 said, "Agreed."

They ran out from behind the trees in both directions and then started shooting at them and then the Promethean Knight that was in front of Linda-058 turned around. Linda-058 appeared and sniped the Knight and then continued till the Knight turned into orange particles. The Knight turned back around and then aimed at her, and pulled the trigger and Linda-058 dived to her left and then an explosion occurred chopping 6 trees down and then John-117 said, "You alive there."

Linda-058 answered, "Yep. It's all yours, Kelly."

Kelly-087 shot the Knight and then it turned into orange particles and then Frederic-104 said, "Here we go."

John-117 stepped out from behind the trees and said, "Let's move out."

Linda-058 stepped out and then shot the last Crawler and started running.


End file.
